Abrazando a la oscuridad
by chovitap
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino puede estirarse, enredarse pero jamás romperse. Aquellas almas que nacieron para estar juntas, lo estarán. Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarlas.
1. Chapter 1

La noche siempre era la indicada para ser la única testigo de los atroces crímenes que eran cometidos contra la humanidad. Los monstruos salían de sus escondites para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, nadie podía reprocharles algo, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza no tener compasión por seres inferiores, esa era la manera de cómo los humanos eran vistos ante sus ojos.

El Ying y el Yang era lo que mantenía la vida en un perfecto balance, no podía haber más maldad que bondad, siempre debía haber luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, y cuando el peso de la balanza se iba hacia un solo lado, la naturaleza hacía su acto de presencia enviando y creando algo que volviera a equilibrar aquel delicado balance.

—Por favor, no me sigan más…—era la quinta vez en el día que le sucedía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Todos los días les sucedía lo mismo.

—Ayuda….por favor ayúdanos…—las voces se escuchaban de diferentes partes. Cerraba los ojos y negaba con su cabeza. ¿Era mucho pedir tener un poco de paz?

—No puedo…no puedo…estoy…—cansada. Esa era la palabra. No sólo era cansancio físico, sino mental y espiritual. No había día que no la buscaran o la siguieran hasta su casa.

—Paz…queremos paz…—"paz" era lo que ella también quería, jamás había tenido un minuto de paz. Ella era la paz de ellos, pero ¿quién era su paz?

—Mamá…—se escuchó una delicada voz y ella detuvo su loco y errante andar. Los niños siempre eran su debilidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no ayudaría un niño? Sólo alguien desalmado y claramente ella no lo era.

Se giró lentamente, intentando alargar el momento y que algo sucediera para no tener que ver aquel escenario. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Intentaba respirar normalmente pero le era imposible. La ansiedad la estaba matando. En el momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de aquel niño, supo que no hubo vuelta de hoja. Los ayudaría, como siempre lo hacía. Como lo venía haciendo desde que era una niña de apenas 5 años.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el momento suceda. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como la energía de su cuerpo era arrancada, el cansancio la golpeó sin darle tiempo a sostenerse a algo. Siempre era lo mismo. Venían y se llevaban todo o lo poco que le quedaba de su ser para luego marcharse.

—Gracias…—sintió algo cálido posarse en su mejilla y esa calidez fue entrando dentro de su ser hasta posarse en su pecho. ¡Oh, qué maravillosa sensación! Esta era de las pocas veces que sentía que todo su sacrificio y dolor, valía la pena al ayudar a aquellos seres.

Las energías a su alrededor fueron desvaneciéndose al igual que su propia energía. Su cuerpo fue poco a poco cediendo ante el cansancio y ante la ausencia de fuerza dentro de su propio ser la gravedad hizo su trabajo, su cuerpo cayó laxo contra el suelo.

— _Eso va a dejar unos enormes morados…—_ pensó cuando sus rodillas fueron las afectadas al momento de que su cuerpo cedió y sus rodillas se doblaron al no tener las fuerzas necesarias para soportar su propio peso.

Los segundos pasaron a ser minutos y empezó el lento y casi tortuoso momento de intentar respirar normalmente y buscar dentro de su cuerpo algo de energía para poder moverse y salir de aquel lugar, que estaba más que segura pronto iban a venir más de aquellos seres y no precisamente a buscar su ayuda.

—Vamos Hikari, debes moverte…—se decía a sí misma mientras abría los ojos y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo e intentaba moverse y como las veces anteriores, su cuerpo protestaba. Sus músculos dolían como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—1…2…3…—contaba para darse ánimos y ponerse de pie, pero era inútil.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez hasta que su cuerpo recupere un poco de energía, la suficiente como para que pueda llegar a salvo a su…?

—Hogar…—emitió algo parecido a la risa pero esta era algo nerviosa y se podría decir dolorosa.

Ella desconocía la palabra hogar. Todos la habían desechado como si fuera basura. Nadie se había querido hacer cargo de ella. La miraban de la misma manera que de seguro ella miró por primera vez a aquellos seres, quienes ahora eran los únicos que reconocían su existencia. Miedo.

—Vamos Hikari, tu puedes…—se daba ánimos a sí misma. Abrió los ojos y con algo de impulso se pudo poner de pie lo suficiente como para apoyarse sobre una pared. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Un paso a la vez…—inhaló profundamente. Sus piernas protestaban por el esfuerzo de hacerlas mover y sus rodillas ardían por la reciente caída, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

Empezó a caminar poco a poco. Sabía que a este paso llegaría a su pequeño departamento, muy entrada en la madrugada, pero eso no le importaba. Debía poner una distancia entre esos seres y ella, si quería sobrevivir un día más.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que sus músculos en cualquier momento se iban a desgarrar pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía darse por vencida tan rápido. Ella no era una debilucha, ella era una sobreviviente. Lo había sido toda su vida. Nadie la iba a venir a rescatar, eso siempre lo ha hecho ella misma.

Al momento que pude ver el final del callejón, quiso chillar de alegría pero de un momento a otro sintió como todo su cuerpo se volvía a desplomar, era como si un enorme ladrillo hubiese sido puesto sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué…?—atinó a decir cuando otra vez sus rodillas volvieron a sufrir la caída. Quería ponerse de pie pero no podía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Cerró sus ojos intentando localizar algo extraño pero no halló nada. ¿Acaso la habían drenado por completo? No, eso era imposible. Su propio cuerpo siempre guardaba algo de energía para que ella lograse caminar y ponerse a salvo.

—Adelante…vamos…—se animó una vez más y con algo de esfuerzo volvió a ponerse de pie y aquel peso seguía sobre sus hombros. Se sacudió un poco, intentando de esta manera que este desapareciera pero era imposible.

Ignorando la protesta de su espalda, volvió a retomar su camino. Lo poco que le quedaba para salir de aquel callejón le pareció eterno y cuando estaba a un paso de dejar aquel lugar, el peso que sentía sobre su espalda, se duplicó y volvió a caer.

— _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?—_ volvió a enfocar su energía e intentó localizar algo que esté fuera de lugar pero no hallaba nada.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y empezó a realizar sus ejercicios de respiración. Respirar profundamente por la nariz y dejar salir el aire por su boca. Hizo el ejercicio un par de veces más sintió como aquella energía guardaba dentro de su ser empezaba a rodearla como si fuera un cálido abrazo. Sintió aquel alivio y paz que sólo sentía cuando sucedía eso. En raras ocasiones realizaba eso, dado que siempre terminaba rodeada de aquellos seres.

Cuando supo que todo el cansancio y dolor abandonaba su cuerpo, empezó a ponerse de pie y a pesar de que aún sentía aquel peso sobre sus hombros, pudo levantarse. Al instante que subió su mirada, su cuerpo se paralizó. Había alguien del otro lado de la calle. ¿Por qué no lo había sentido? El extraño tenía ojos dorados que resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sintió como todo aire era abandonado de su cuerpo cuando el peso sobre sus hombros volvió a aumentar pero esta vez con muchísima más fuerza pero sus piernas no cedieron y ella se apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Quien sea aquel ser, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla derrotada sin antes no darle algo de batalla.

Volvió a realizar sus ejercicios de respiración y la energía dentro de su ser volvió a latir al unísono que los latidos de su corazón. Sintió como la volvía a rodear pero esta vez era algo diferente. No sabía el qué pero lo sentía dentro de su ser.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, a su campo de visión se podía apreciar un par de zapatos negros que a sus ojos se veían costosos, su ser volvió a estremecerse pero extrañamente no sentía miedo alguno. Era extraño.

Volvió a levantar su cuerpo, sus ojos se toparon con una camisa y un fuerte olor masculino la golpeó en su sentido olfativo. No pudo evitar sentirse algo atraída. Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó su cabeza y se quedó atrapada con aquellos mismos ojos dorados.

— ¿Qué eres…?—no había vacilación en su voz. No le iba a mostrar temor.

—Lo mismo debería preguntar, humana—su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse. Su voz era profunda y pudo notar que había algo de molestia y curiosidad en la manera que la miraba.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy humana—los labios de él se elevaron un poco, en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sintió un ligero escalofrío ante esa extraña sonrisa.

—El pasado hace presencia en el presente…—ella lo miró sin entender.

El ser en frente de ella, subió su mano y ella se puso a la defensiva pero él alzó una ceja en respuesta y ella negó con su cabeza. Su instinto se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo, debería estar corriendo o alejándose de aquel ser pero no podía.

El lugar tenía poco iluminación lo que no le permitía apreciarlo de una mejor manera. Al instante que su mano entro en contacto con su mejilla, estuvo maravillada y extrañada. Maravillada por el delicioso estremecimiento que aquel simple tacto había ocasionado en su ser y extrañada que su energía no hubiese rechazado su cercanía, como siempre había sucedido con los otros entes con los que se había topado en el pasado.

Las nubes se hicieron a un lado y permitieron que la luz de la luna alumbrara aquel lugar y ella literalmente se quedó sin aliento al apreciar la belleza fuera de este mundo que poseía aquel ser. De tez pálida, afinados rasgos y unos enigmáticos ojos dorados, lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel largo cabello plateado que lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta.

Aquellos ojos le transmitían tantas emociones que se sintió abrumada. Sentía que podía leerle el alma y se sintió desnuda por unos segundos. Sentía que lo conocía pero al mismo tiempo era un desconocido. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

—Sesshomaru-sama…la está abrumando…—aquel momento extraño fue interrumpido cuando a su lado apareció una linda jovencita.

—Sesshomaru…—susurró ella. Su nombre producía un extraño sentimiento dentro de su ser.

—Hola mucho gusto soy Rin Taisho…—los dos se alejaron y rompieron todo contacto visual y físico al alejarse el uno del otro. Hikari tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar la bruma que cubría su cerebro.

—Soy Hikari…—giró su rostro y se encontró una sonriente Rin y aquel sentimiento familiar, mismo que sintió con Sesshomaru volvió a invadirla.

—Esos ojos…—susurró Rin y una vez más Hikari sintió como si pudieran leerle el alma y sus más ocultos y profundos pensamientos.

—Rin…—le dijo Sesshomaru y la chica sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Lo siento Hikari, lo que sucede es que me recuerdas a alguien de mi pasado…—miró de reojo a Sesshomaru…—a nuestro pasado…—Hikari se sintió algo incómoda y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Ok, esto es lo de más extraño que me ha pasado últimamente…—el encontrarse con aquellos seres ya no era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a que siempre la persiguieran—Fue un gusto… ¿conocerlos?—les dijo y ella intentó alejarse pero Sesshomaru la tomó por el brazo y esta vez su energía la cubrió por completo, alejando así a aquel ser.

—Bueno, por lo menos esta vez si has actuado…—no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella energía siempre la hacía sentir segura.

—Wow…—sonrió maravillada Rin. Ni siquiera ella tenía tanta energía como aquella chica.

— ¿Es sorprende, verdad?—sonrió Hikari y Rin asintió.

—Sí y es tan cálida…—Rin acercó su mano hacia el brazo, que Sesshomaru había intentado sujetar, pero Rin no la tocó simplemente acercó su mano y pudo sentir la calidez de aquella energía.

—Sí, es lo único que he tenido todos estos años…ha sido mi única compañera—Rin no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza. La chica había pasado demasiadas desgracias en tan pocos años.

—Ya no será más tú única compañera—le dijo Rin y Hikari la miró sin entender.

—No te entiendo—Rin le sonrió.

—Estamos aquí para brindarte ayuda—Hikari se tensó. Muchos le habían dicho lo mismo y no había tenido un bonito final feliz.

—No necesito nada de ustedes…ni de nadie…—su energía palpitó al sentir la molestia de ella.

—Tranquila, no te haremos daño…—Rin volvió a intentar acercarse pero la energía de ella protestó en señal de rechazo enviándole un ligero ataque a la chica, la cual chilló de dolor cuando sintió una fuerte descarga recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

Hikari sintió algo de pena por la chica pero tantos años de desconfianza le habían enseñado a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. No siempre lo que parece lo más delicado, significa que es lo menos mortal.

—Tengo que irme…—se giró hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos e intentó alejarse pero una vez más se vio siendo presionada por aquel ladrillo pesado en sus hombros pero esta vez no cedió, no le daría el gusto a aquel ser, que estaba segura era el causante de aquella presión.

Miró a los ojos de él y pudo apreciar que estos ya no eran de un color dorado, ahora dos esferas carmesí adornaban su rostro. No le debía mostrar miedo, jamás debía hacerlo. Aquellos seres disfrutaban de ver a sus víctimas hundidas en la desesperación y el miedo, y ella no le iba a dar el gusto precisamente a él.

La presión aumentaba con cada latido de su corazón. Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar demasiado tiempo. El sudor empezaba a recorrerle por la espalda y la frente. Era demasiado para soportar. Respiraba con dificultad. Sus oídos pitaban y su nariz empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de su esfuerzo cuando algo caliente empezaba a descender por una de sus fosas nasales.

— ¡Basta…! Sesshomaru-sama…deténgase por favor…—rogó la pequeña. Veía como Hikari intentaba soportar la presión del poder de Sesshomaru, era mucho para ella. Tenía emociones encontradas. Admiración y preocupación. Contadas eran las personas que podían soportar la presión del poder del Daiyokai, la admiraba por soportar aquello sin rogar que se detuviera y se sentía preocupada al verla empezar a mostrar signos de deterioro ante tal presión.

Poco a poco la presión fue disminuyendo y ella podía empezar a respirar con normalidad. Limpió la sangre que había rodado por su nariz y miró con furia a aquel ser.

—Es aceptable…—dijo el ser y ella gruñó.

—Bastardo…—Sesshomaru volvió a darle aquella extraña sonrisa y ella quiso golpearlo.

—Por favor, déjanos ayudarte…—Hikari desvió su mirada y miró a Rin, la chica jadeo algo sorprendida al ver aquel color de antaño.

—Muchos han dicho lo mismo y no ha sido precisamente lo que me han otorgado, ¿qué les hace pensar que confiaré en ustedes?—Rin movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejar otra vez su mente al verse atrapada en imágenes de su pasado.

—Cuando el señor Sesshomaru te tocó por primera vez, ¿tú energía no lo rechazó, cierto?—la chica tuvo que asentir a regañadientes—Las personas que te han lastimado…han sido rechazadas desde un inicio por tú energía…—le recordó y tenía razón. Todas y cada una de las personas que se han acercado con la supuesta intención de ayudarla, han sido repelidas desde un inicio por su energía. Era como si su energía tuviera conciencia propia y se percatara quiénes eran amigos y quienes enemigos.

—Podemos ayudarte a controlar tu energía…—ella los miró a ambos.

— ¿Cómo?—una ligera chispa de esperanza empezó a brotar dentro de su ser.

—No es la primera vez que vemos a alguien con tu misma energía—respondió Sesshomaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— ¿podía ser cierto y no ser la única que había nacido con aquella extraña energía?

—Eres lo que en nuestro mundo llamamos, miko…—ella había escuchado leyendas de aquellos seres con extraordinarios seres pero se habían desaparecido hace cientos de años atrás.

—No puede ser cierto, están extintitos…—el ser volvió a darle aquella extraña sonrisa.

—Así como los demonios, fantasmas, duendes y demás seres que te han estado persiguiendo toda tu vida…—no pudo evitar emitir un ruidito parecido a un gruñido al notar el tono de voz tan sarcástico con el que le habló aquel ser.

—Si eso fuera cierto, eso quiere decir que en mi línea familiar debió haber alguna miko pero…—ella dejó las palabras en el aire cuando Rin la miró con una tristeza tan profunda que la sintió tan propia.

—Lo hubo. Desciendes de una de las líneas de mikos más poderosas que han existido—ella sintió como algo dentro de su ser empezaba a estremecerse.

—Te contaremos todo lo que quieres saber, pero debes venir con nosotros…prometemos ofrecerte todo lo que necesites…—ella aún los miraba con desconfianza, algo dentro de ella se sentía muy cómoda alrededor de ellos pero tantos años de traición y engaños, la habían llevado a desconfiar de todos.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me harán nada?—el ser emitió algo parecido a una risa y ella se estremeció.

—Eso no podemos demostrártelo, solo debes saber guiarte por tus instintos o ¿acaso tantos años de maltratos y traiciones no te han enseñado a identificar a un compañero leal del enemigo?—su burlona voz hizo que quisiera lanzarle una fuerte descarga de su energía.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!—le riñó la niña y el ser la ignoró mientras miraba a Hikari fijamente a los ojos. La estaba retando y ella jamás retrocedía a un reto.

—Está bien iré—el ser volvió a sonreír de aquella manera pero había algo diferente—Iré solo para borrarte esa sonrisa arrogante en tu rostro—el ser volvió a reírse pero esta vez la risa era sincera y ella sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Tenía una risa muy varonil.

— ¡Maravilloso!—chilló emocionada Rin mientras aplaudía y tomaba una mano de Hikari entre las suyas y la halaba en dirección hacia el hogar de la nueva compañera de vida.

— ¿Saben dónde vivo?—Rin le sonrió algo apenada. Hikari no quiso preguntar cómo lo sabían.

—No tengo mucho que llevar—Rin volvió sentir aquella tristeza posarse en su corazón.

—Lo poco que tengas, sigue siendo valioso porque es algo que tú misma conseguiste y eso se vuelve valioso—le dijo y Hikari sonrió.

Hikari no sabía que ellos iban a significar un antes y un después en su vida. Aquellos dos personajes la iban a encaminar hacia su futuro destinado. El hilo del destino estaba siendo tejido y enmendado, tirando hacia el lugar correcto, hacia el lugar donde siempre debió estar.

—No dejan de aparecer—se quejó la chica mientras veía como aquellos seres la seguían. Se estremeció al recordar algunas escenas de la serie favorita de Rin.

—Siento que estoy dentro de Walking Dead…—escuchó una risita a través de su auricular y ella gruñó, no le parecía gracioso. Odiaba esas series.

—Eres su pequeño faro de luz, su paz entre las tinieblas, su...—escuchó un golpe del otro lado de su auricular y no pudo evitar reír.

—Deberías dejar de juntarte con esos hombres, mí querido Kyubi-chan—escuchó un gruñido y ella volvió a reírse.

—Que no me digas así…—chilló.

—Cariño, pero es tierno llamarte así…—ella negó con su cabeza. Ese par se amaba, de eso no había duda alguna. Sólo esperaba que no se pongan amorosos como la última vez, o iba a tener que apagar su audífono como sucedió en aquella ocasión.

—Cariño para….no…no toques ahí…no…—y ahí estaban otra vez. Casi se tropieza cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente de Rin y no quiso escuchar más. Apagó su audífono e intentó que sus mejillas volvieran a su color normal, ya de por sí esos seres la buscaban por su sangre, no quería agregarles más sabor al festín que ella representaba.

Se adentró en un edificio lo suficientemente alejado de testigos o posibles víctimas y empezó la ayuda que esos seres con casi nada de conciencia necesitaban. Creó un arco de energía y empezó a lanzarlas, liberando de esa manera el alma de aquellos seres que ya no tenían conciencia de sus propios actos. Sintió el picor de las lágrimas al querer ser derramadas, ellos no tenían la culpa de haber terminado de aquella manera.

—Malditos vampiros…—gruñó de manera furiosa. Sólo hace un par de años atrás se había enterado de la existencia de aquellos seres y lo había hecho de la peor manera cuando uno quiso hincarle el diente y como siempre sucedía cuando su energía sentía que su vida corría peligro, la cubrió de inmediato y aquel ser se volvió polvo al segundo siguiente.

Habían decidido trasladarse a Inglaterra, dado que generalmente no se quedaban mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar para evitar llamar la atención o crear lazos inútiles, como el mismo Sesshomaru llamaba.

Cuando no quedaba rastro alguno de aquellos seres, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se percató que en aquel lugar había más de esas almas errantes que habían sido víctimas o más bien comida de aquellos seres. Dentro de ella su luz empezó a proyectarse, llamando hacia ella aquellas almas y estas encontraron el descanso que tanto ansiaban.

Buscó piso por piso posibles víctimas o más de aquellos seres para darles el descanso eterno que suplicaban por tener. Algunas lágrimas más fueron derramadas por todo el dolor que pudo sentir de aquellas almas y una vez más sintió rencor contra aquellos seres que los crearon.

Poco a poco el cansancio empezó a pasarle factura y decidió que era hora de marcharse pero una pequeña explosión detuvo su andar y cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar aquella nueva energía su cuerpo se estremeció de repulsión cuando se encontró con la mirada hambrienta y llena de maldad de un vampiro, que por lo que proyectaba su energía, era el responsable de la creación de aquellos ghouls que ella envió a descansar.

—Que deliciosa comida me acabo de encontrar…—ella se estremeció una vez más de repulsión al verlo relamerse la boca.

—Sólo inténtalo…—el vampiro sonrió y se abalanzó contra ella.

Hikari esquivó aquel patético intento de ataque y no dudó en sacar su espada Bakusaiga, regalo de Sesshomaru y empezó la batalla o intento de ella, dado que el vampiro lanzaba golpes sin coordinación alguna.

—Tsk…que aburrido es esto…—el vampiro rugió en furia al ver que la humana no presentaba daño alguno mientras él tenía varios cortes por aquí y por allá que a simple vista parecían inofensivos pero se percató que estos empezaban a expandirse.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—ella sonrió mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

—Sólo dándote una pequeña cucharada de tu propia medicina…—el vampiro gruñó de dolor cuando las heridas se volvían insoportables.

— ¿Duele, verdad?—ella lo miró con aquel rencor que guardaba por aquellos seres.

— ¿Acaso pensaste en el dolor infringido a tus víctimas? ¿En aquellas inocentes almas que condenaste a perecer por la eternidad o lo que es peor en aquellas almas condenadas a vagar eternamente sobre esta tierra?—la energía de ella fluctuaba mostrando así sus emociones.

—Maldita…—el vampiro se abalanzó otra vez hacia ella pero como el primer ataque, sus movimientos carecían de coordinación.

El vampiro emitido un chillido y empezó a alejarse de ella, lo dejó correr por unos segundos dándole la leve esperanza de que podía escapar para luego cazarlo. Siguió cada movimiento errante del vampiro y se puso en marcha.

Sintió una energía fluctuante detrás de ella pero no le prestó atención pero debió hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el vampiro pero este le sonrió, ella lo miró extrañada y entendió la razón, al momento que algo chocó contra su barrera natural.

— ¡Qué…!—ella se giró lentamente y vio a una niña de no más de 13 años, empezar a desintegrarse. Miró horrorizada cuando empezó a desvanecerse de poco a poco y sintió el picor de las lágrimas al querer ser derramadas.

El alma de la pobre criatura iba a vagar por la eternidad, no iba a tener descanso. Cuando algo era desintegrado por su campo de energía, la esencia, el alma de la víctima quedaba atrapado en la tierra, era como si se atara y no hubiera manera de darle descanso. Era una especie de castigo. Ella evitaba a toda costa que eso sucediera y ahora una niña iba vagar por toda la eternidad. Su corazón se estrujó y la energía dentro de ella se hundió en lo más profundo de su ser, al sentir el rechazo de su portadora.

El ser detrás de ella miró con fascinación como lo que sea que la cubría, se retiraba dejándola desprotegida y aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su próxima comida.

Hikari estaba perdida en su dolor que no se percató cuando el ser se acercó a ella y la pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su estómago y el otro rodeaba su cuello, exponiéndolo para el vampiro.

—Hueles delicioso, voy a disfrutar cada gota de tu sangre…—su ser completo se estremeció por la repulsión que sentía.

—No te atrevas…—ella intentaba llamar a su energía pero esta no respondía.

—Debes pagar por haber matado a mis esclavos y causar estas feas heridas…—ella empezó a reírse.

—Eres un maldito, ninguna de esas personas merecían lo que les hiciste…—el vampiro pasó su lengua por el contorno derecho de su cuello y ella chilló por el asco y el rencor que este ser le provocaba.

— ¿Qué eres…?—ella intentó moverse pero él la tenía bien sujeta. Intentaba pensar una manera de salir de esto, por el momento no contaba con su energía.

—Me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla si no me sueltas…—empezó a removerse pero no podía hacerlo. Su espada la había colocado de nuevo en su cintillo y no podía alcanzarla.

No le quedó de otra que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para atinarle un golpe en la cabeza pero no fue suficiente porque el vampiro no la soltó. Lo escuchó soltar unas cuantas maldiciones pero aun así no la soltaba.

—No queda de otra…—buscó aquella punzante energía encima de su ceno izquierdo y sintió latir aquella marca hecha por Sesshomaru al momento que empezó a llamarlo.

— _Esto es mejor que un celular—_ le había dicho la primera vez que había utilizado el llamado a través de la marca. Él como era de esperarse, se sintió algo ofendido.

—Anda muérdeme y observa lo que va a pasar…—ella empezó a reírse. Estaba algo nerviosa, Sesshomaru le había dicho que si alguna vez era mordida por aquellos seres, su cuerpo de manera inmediata iba a eliminar el tóxico que ellos liberan al morder a alguien pero eso no la libraba de que la drenaran.

El ser detrás de ella dudó unos segundos, sentía el peligro acercarse, como una fuerza tremenda de la naturaleza, casi como si la muerte estuviera anunciando su llegada. Sus instintos le decían que huyera y que dejara a esa humana libre pero la tentación de su sangre era mucho más fuerte que su propio instinto de supervivencia.

La temperatura del lugar poco a poco fue descendiendo y empezó a escuchar una risa macabra que hizo que los vellitos se le despelucaran. ¿Qué era esa enorme energía que se sentía en todo el lugar? Era aplastante y asfixiante, era casi como si exigiera su sumisión.

—Pensé que te había asesinado…—el vampiro apretó su agarre entorno a ella y aprovechando su momento de distracción, intentó una vez más llamar su energía.

— _Te necesito, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré—_ pensó mientras intentaba una vez más conectarse con esa parte de su ser que por un tiempo había rechazado.

—Una basura como tú jamás podrá asesinarme…—el nuevo ser apareció en escena.

Hikari apreció al nuevo personaje en escena. Era tan alto como Sesshomaru. Vestía completamente de rojo y tenía unas gafas naranja. En sus manos portaba unos guantes, en los cuales se podían apreciar extraños símbolos.

—No te acerques…—el vampiro intentaba buscar alternativas para huir y ciertamente la chica entre sus brazos era la llave para escapar.

Los pasos de aquel ser resonaban por todo el lugar. Caminaba lentamente. Todo su ser irradiaba poder y una fuerte amenaza que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Era la segunda vez en su vida que Hikari se enfrentaba a otro ser de tal magnitud de poder.

El ser detuvo sus pasos y acercó su mano a su abrigo, el vampiro apretó aún más su agarre entorno a ella y Hikari emitió un chillido de indignación cuando el brazo subió lo suficiente como para que rozara sus senos.

— ¡Maldito pervertido!—su energía estalló como respuesta a su ira. El vampiro al entrar en contacto con su energía se convirtió en polvo al instante.

La chica respiraba agitadamente y sentía sus mejillas arder. Estaba furiosa. Por supuesto tenía que toparse con un pervertido. Intentaba respirar tranquilamente pero no podía.

—Maldito…maldito… ojalá no te hubiese purificado por accidente y hubiese primero pulverizado tu maldito pe…—y la risa de aquel ser volvió a estallar en aquel lugar. El corazón de ella se saltó un latido cuando su ser se estremeció ante la risa de aquel hombre.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué criatura tan maravillosa!—ella se giró lentamente y se topó con la mirada rojiza de aquel ser.

— ¡Genial! Tenía que toparme con otro maldito vampiro…—el vampiro sonrió mostrando así sus enormes colmillos, ella se volvió a estremecer ante aquella visión. Su mano inconscientemente subió a su cuello, justo donde su vena latía furiosamente. El ser en frente de ella, asomó su lengua mientras se la pasaba por sus enormes colmillos.

— ¡No seré tú próxima cena!—chilló y el corazón de ella latía rápidamente. Se sintió extrañada ante la falta de miedo que supone que ese ser debía producirle. Hace mucho tiempo había perdido el temor hacia los seres que habitaban por ahí y de vez en cuando una sensación parecida al temor la acariciaba de vez en cuando, ante la presencia de entes con tanta energía negativa como ese ser estaba emitiendo. No, a quien mentía, jamás había sentido ese tipo de energía antes.

—Ya veremos…—el ser empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella y Hikari hizo un ademán de buscar su espada pero extrañamente su cuerpo no respondía ante sus demandas. Se sentía paralizada ante la mirada de aquel ser. No se había percatado que las gafas habían desaparecido y ahora sus penetrantes ojos rojos la miraban directamente.

Su energía la rodeaba, la podía sentir y eso le alegraba, que por lo menos tenía esa arma para defenderse. El ser no dejaba de sonreír y ella sentía como su corazón latía más rápidamente.

— _Sesshomaru ven pronto…—_ pensó al momento que vio como el ser se acercaba. Lo vio estremecerse unos segundos cuando atravesó su campo de energía. El pánico la empezó a recorrer.

—No debía suceder eso…—susurró y el ser volvió a reírse.

—Ohhh…—dijo maravillado cuando sus instintos le advertían que se alejara de ella. ¿Desde hace cuánto no sentía esta sensación? Habían pasado décadas, no a quien negaba; nunca había sentido su vida tan en peligro como lo sentía en estos momentos.

—No te acerques…—su voz tembló y quiso golpearse. "Jamás debes mostrar temor ante tus enemigos o perecerás". Era lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho una vez que se enfrentó a un demonio sombra y había atacado a Rin hasta casi matarla. Había sentido miedo pero no su propia vida, sino por la de Rin.

— ¿Qué eres…?—preguntó el ser mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Hikari seguía sin poder moverse.

Vio como la enorme mano de él se acercaba a su rostro y esperó que por lo menos su energía la protegiera de su toque pero eso no sucedió, sintió su mano en su mentón y como él movía su cabeza a un lado, dándole acceso libre a su cuello.

—Hmmm…—escuchó un pequeño gruñido salir del pecho de aquel ser y con algo brusquedad volvió a mover se cuello, exponiendo su lado izquierdo.

Sintió como la nariz de él perfilaba su cuello y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Escuchó una leve risa proveniente de aquel ser. Al segundo siguiente, algo húmedo se paseaba por su cuello y para su vergüenza un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sintió como el ser sonreía y seguía haciendo lo mismo. Sintió una leve mordida en su cuello y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El vampiro subió hasta posarse en su oído y lo escuchó reírse. ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera?

— ¿Eres virgen?—todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

— ¡Pervertido!—gritó. El vampiro en frente de ella volvió a reírse y su rostro volvió a entrar en su campo de visión.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?—su rostro estaba demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su respiración. Ella no pudo evitar inhalar profundamente, quiso que por lo menos el olor nauseabundo a sangre y muerte le hiciera romper el hechizo en el que ese ser la tenía atrapada, pero no funcionó, al contrario el olor de él era fuerte, picante y muy masculino.

Ella se sentía atrapada en aquella mirada rojiza. Debía sentir repulsión, miedo o alguna emoción negativa hacia aquel ser, sin embargo no había nada parecido a eso. Podía ver en aquellos ojos, promesas oscuras y pecaminosas, y por unos breves segundos se hundió en ellas.

Hikari cerró sus ojos al ver la intención de él al robarle un beso, su primer beso. Todas las niñas esperaban ser besadas por un maravilloso príncipe, galán de película pero ella hace mucho tiempo había matado esa imagen, cuando la realidad la había golpeado más de una vez.

Pasaron unos segundos y al ver que no sucedía nada, abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos y sonrisas burlescas. Eso la hizo enfurecer y quiso que su energía reaccionara a su furia pero nada sucedió.

—Idiota…—susurró. No sólo se lo decía él, sino así misma al esperar algo de ese ser.

—Mi pequeña y delicada mascota…—eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

— ¡No me llamas así!—su cabeza se llenaron de imágenes que había suprimido en lo más profundo de su ser. Su energía reaccionó al dolor emocional de ella y salió a relucir, haciendo que el vampiro retrocediera, no al tiempo suficiente como enviarle una descarga que hizo que se estremeciera y una vez más sintió su vida peligrar.

Su energía fluctuaba peligrosamente a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos intentando que las imágenes volvieran a irse y dejarla de torturar. Sintió de nuevo aquellas manos moverse por su cuerpo y sintió asco y odio hacia los dueños de esas manos.

—No…no….no me toques…—negaba con su cabeza y empezaba a lanzar rayos de energía a su alrededor. El vampiro tuvo suficiente tiempo como para alejar a Sir. Integra que había aparecido en escena al ver que su herramienta no regresaba.

—Hikari…—aquella voz de mando, hizo que su cuerpo se detuviera. Una mano apareció en su campo de visión y ella retrocedió.

—No me toques…—el ser gruñó en advertencia y ella se estremeció.

—Por favor…haz que se detengan…—ella alzó su mirada y el ser gruñó otra vez pero esto no iba dirigido hacia a ella, sino hacia aquellos que fueron los que producían ese dolor en sus ojos.

El ser emitió un pulso de energía hacia su marca y ella le sonrió agradecida mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos. Sintió como la energía de ella la cubría, intentando consolarla. El ser limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por su rostro y volvió a gruñir.

—Sir Integra espero que coloque una correa más fuerte alrededor de su mascota—Sesshomaru atrajo hacia su pecho a su delicada carga.

—Interesante criatura…—dijo el vampiro mientras sonreía.

—No doy segundas advertencias, Sir Integra—le dijo el Daiyokai mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espero su llamada Lord Taisho acerca de nuestros negocios o ¿acaso este pequeño incidente interrumpirá nuestros intereses?—el Daiyokai giró un poco su rostro y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo para volver a ser dorados.

—No mezclo placer con negocios, Sir Integra. Ya debería saberlo—él le dio aquella extraña sonrisa mientras retomaba su camino.

En todos sus años, nadie le había parecido un rival digno de ella y ciertamente este hombre lo era. No podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él pero ella jamás se dejaría pisotear por nadie, le dejaría en claro la razón por la cual era la cabeza del clan Hellsing.

—Interesantes acontecimientos…—el vampiro volvió a reír y Sir Integra lo ignoró, como siempre lo hacía. Jamás iba a entender la manera de pensar de aquel lunático vampiro.

Siempre había una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad y los humanos siempre tendemos a buscarla, independientemente que todo a nuestro alrededor esté derrumbado, aún conversamos la leve esperanza de hallar esa luz, inclusive los monstruos suelen buscar ese pequeño resquicio de luz, aunque sea para apagarlo.

— ¿Y era guapo?—Hikari rodó los ojos, de todo lo que había ocurrido era lo único que le preguntaba su querida hermana Rin.

—Qué se yo…—la chica empezó a reírse mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Debió serlo para que hubieses querido besarlo…—Hikari sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y le arrojaba una almohada a la chica.

—Estaba bajo hipnosis…—se defendió.

—Esas cosas jamás te han afectado…—Hikari se cruzó de brazos.

—Él era mucho más poderoso de los todos los que he me enfrentado en estos últimos años—Rin negó con su cabeza mientras seguía riendo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus poderes?—ella bufó.

—Los muy cobardes me abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba—Rin se puso seria.

— ¿No crees que es extraño que tu energía santa no haya reaccionado a su maldad?—a ella también le parecía algo desconcertante.

—Aún estoy intentando procesar eso…—recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con Sesshomaru y sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

—No le demos más vueltas a este asunto—le dijo Rin al ver la cara de preocupación de su querida hermana—Sesshomaru-sama te está esperando en el dojo—Hikari se estremeció.

— ¿Sigue molesto?—Rin se alzó de hombros.

—Quien sabe…—a pesar de los cientos de años que tenía acompañando al Daiyokai, aún le era difícil adivinar su estado de ánimo.

Hikari se cambió de ropa y se colocó algo más cómodo para darle cara a Sesshomaru. Su energía había vuelto a la normalidad y corría por todo su cuerpo como agua corriendo por un río. Esta fluctuaba cuando recordaba al vampiro. Sus mejilla se coloreaban al recordar lo que le había hecho y lo poco o mejor dicho nulo que había hecho para apartarlo.

— ¡Pervertido!—gruñó al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaría algo así?—sus mejillas seguían calientes. No sabía si por la vergüenza o por el enojo.

—Sólo las vírgenes pueden ser transformadas en vampiros sin llegar a ser ghouls—la voz profunda y ronca de Sesshomaru la hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Vírgenes?—se volvió a sonrojar.

—Es el único requisito que se requiere para ser vampiro—ahora entendía la pregunta del vampiro. Igual se sentía avergonzada de que le preguntara algo así.

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser vírgenes?—era algo tonto.

—Se piensa que cuando los humanos experimentan el sexo por primera vez, algo en sus hormonas cambian. Al parecer el veneno del vampiro reacciona a eso…—ella recordó algo de sus clases de educación sexual y algo le habían mencionado sobre el cambio hormonal que ocurre cuando los humanos tienen sexo.

Estaba tan sumidad en sus pensamientos que no se percató del ataque que venía hacia ella, de no ser por su campo de energía natural, Sesshomaru la hubiese herido.

— ¡Pero qué…!—dijo ella algo asombrada— ¿Qué te sucede….?—gruñó molesta por el ataque sorpresivo de Sesshomaru.

—No puedes depender siempre de tu campo de energía, cómo pudiste comprobar no siempre funciona…—ella lo miró molesta y se colocó en pose de lucha mientras blandía su espada.

El campo de energía cedió y la lucha empezó. Sesshomaru arremetía con todo. Le estaba costando un poco defenderse. Por lo general siempre empezaban con ataques leves y poco a poco iban subiendo de nivel. Había algo diferente en este entrenamiento y ella no sabía el qué.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que en todos los entrenamientos que había tenido con Sesshomaru él siempre se contenía pero ahora, era como si estuviera en una lucha verdadera con el Daiyokai. Sus ojos no mostraban esa calidez que siempre había estado ahí cuando la miraban, tenía aquella misma mirada fría con la que miraba a sus enemigos.

Se sentía exhausta, cada músculo de cuerpo le dolía por la fuerza que tenía que ejercer para mantenerse al día con los golpes lanzados por Sesshomaru, su energía intentaba reparar un poco el daño que él le estaba causando. Había cortes por todo su cuerpo. Él si apenas tenía un rasguño en su ropa. Ella jadeaba y sudaba por todas partes, a él sólo se le había salido un cabello de su cola de caballo.

Sabía que se no hacía algo, muy pronto iba a terminar con una fea herida pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no podía lastimarlo, lo apreciaba demasiado como para lastimarlo pero, él al parecer no recordaba que ella alguien preciado en su manada y para sí mismo.

La energía de él empezó a rodear el lugar y ella sintió esa presión como la primea vez que lo conoció y como en aquel encuentro, no iba mostrarle sumisión. Nunca lo había demostrado y ciertamente no iba a empezar ahora.

En un descuido, el látigo de él la alcanzó y le hizo un corte en su pierna izquierda. Ella se estremeció pero no emitió ningún signo de dolor. Ella había dejado de atacar porque ahora sólo se dedicaba a protegerse. No tenía tiempo de regresarle algún golpe.

—Humana débil…—eso la dejó algo mosqueada. Jamás le había dicho algo así. Le dolió.

—No lo soy…—él le dio aquella sonrisa dedicada a sus enemigos.

—Patética…—otro ataque.

—No lo soy…—giró pero no lo suficientemente rápido porque el látigo le había acertado en su brazo. Hace mucho las espadas habían sido olvidadas.

—Mascota…—eso la descolocó y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando las garras de él aterrizaron profundamente a un costado de su vientre. Esta vez no pudo evitar chillar de dolor cuando el veneno empezó a filtrarse.

—Hikari…—susurró su nombre y ella se alejó de su toque. Sus ojos habían regresado a su dorado habitual y ahora estaban cubiertos por una sincera preocupación pero a ella no le importaba. Le dolía y no era la herida física que le había causado.

Ella retrocedía, quería alejarse de él. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba aire. Su presencia la estaba asfixiando. No podía soportar verlo. No en este momento. No ahora.

—Por favor, sácame de aquí…—cerró los ojos y le rogó a su energía que la alejara de él.

Poco a poco su poder fue creando un capullo a su alrededor y pronto desapareció de la vista del Daiyokai. Dejándolo sólo en aquel lugar.

Hikari no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero estaba aliviada de estar lejos de él. El dolor de su ataque empezaba a calmarse, su energía la estaba curando. Sentía el veneno empezar a recorrerle el cuerpo, debía saber que eso iba a suceder.

—No puedo volver con él…—las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le había dicho de aquella manera. Sabía cuánto dolor le causaban esas palabras. Eran peor viniendo de alguien a quien ella apreciaba.

—Tan parecido a ese hombre…—no pudo evitar estremecerse por el asco y repulsión que aquellos recuerdos le traían.

Cerró los ojos intentaba controlar sus emociones fluctuantes. No quería llamar la atención de ningún ser y peor aún de vampiros. Miró hacia donde estaba la herida que le había causado Sesshomaru y vio con horror que esta no dejaba de fluir sangre.

—A este paso moriré desangrada…—susurró.

—El ataque que me proporcionaste fue tanto poderoso…—sonrió sin ganas…— ¿Querías asesinarme como todos los demás?—sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco el cansancio le fue ganando y dejó que la oscuridad hiciera su acto de presencia, arrastrándola hacia a inconciencia. Su propia energía creó un campo de energía para protegerla de cualquier que intentara dañarla.

—Ohhh…que maravilloso regalo he hallado…—sonrió el vampiro. Se acercó a Hikari y aquel sentimiento de peligro lo volvió a invadir. Atravesó el campo de energía que la protegía y luego levantó el brazo donde Sesshomaru la había herido. Aspiró profundamente y aquel olor delicioso lo inundó, sus colmillos se alargaron pero resistió el impulso de morderla.

Dejó el brazo donde estaba y procedió a cargarla. Era ligera y se amoldaba en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando la vio buscando su hombro para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Aquella energía que la rodeaba se retractó hacia el cuerpo de la chica, no sin antes enviarle una pequeña descarga al vampiro en señal de advertencia. El cuerpo del vampiro se estremeció.

— ¡Que maravillosa sensación!—rió divertido.

Poco a poco se desvaneciendo en el aire mientras re aparecía en su mazmorra. Había un enorme ataúd en medio de todo el lugar. Con sus sombras creó una cama, donde la recostó. Vio las heridas que adornaban todo su cuerpo.

Volvió a alzar su brazo, inhaló profundamente y su lengua se alargó para empezar a lamer los rastros de sangre que se habían escapado de las heridas. Al momento que su sangre entró en contacto con su lengua, aquella bestia sedienta de sangre que había estado encerrada en lo más profundo de su ser, hizo acto de presencia. De lo más profundo de su pecho, emitió un pequeño gruñido de placer mientras sus colmillos se alargaban.

Donde su lengua hacía contacto con sus heridas, estas se cerraban de inmediato. Pasó por cada una de ellas, veía algunas que eran muy profundas y se demoró un poco en las mismas. Al llegar a la que estaba en su vientre, hizo una leve mueca pero procedió a lamer cada rastro de sangre dejando limpia la piel.

Cuando no hubo más heridas que limpiar, empezó a pasear sus colmillos por el contorno de su cuello, y estos hicieron leves heridas que él golosamente lamía y volvía a crear más rasguños que emitían gotitas de sangre. Sus encías picaban por hundirse profundamente en su cuello pero contuvo a su bestia. No era el momento.

Inhaló profundamente intentando llenarse de su olor tan único pero algo no estaba correcto. Había algo diferente en su olor. Siguió el rastro donde antes habían estado las heridas y cuando llegó donde había estado la a un lado de su vientre, identificó la razón del cambio en su olor. Estaba envenenada.

Ahora podía llevarla con el doctor de la mansión Hellsing para que le dieran el tratamiento adecuado pero en ¿dónde estaría su diversión en ello? Con sus colmillos creó una pequeña herida en su muñeca y empezó a succionar la sangre. Su bestia volvió a hacer acto de presencia pero debía contenerse. Cuanto más succionaba su sangre, más hambre sentía.

Hikari empezaba a removerse inquieta y él supo que debía parar. El veneno había dejado su cuerpo, él lamió las últimas gotas que escapaban de la herida hecha por él mismo y volvió a inhalar profundamente y ahí estaba aquella esencia que lo hacía querer comérsela entera.

Sabía que había perdido mucha sangre y la idea de llevarla una vez más donde el doctor le pasó por la cabeza pero no sería divertido si lo hiciera. Levantó un poco la manga de su camisa y procedió morder su brazo, acercó la herida a la boca de la chica y cuando la sangre hizo contacto con sus labios, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al verla abrir su boca y empezar a succionar. Aquel acto tan íntimo hizo que el cuerpo del vampiro se estremeciera de puro placer.

—Eres una criatura fascinante…—vio como ella dejaba de beber y él alejó su brazo de sus labios. No pudo evitar acercarse y lamer la gotita de sangre se escapó de sus labios rodó hasta su mentón. Ese leve contacto hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

Estaba algo desorientada pero no lo suficiente como para no percatarse del enorme hombre que se cernía sobre ella. Lo identificó de inmediato como el vampiro pervertido. No había duda. Él le sonría de aquella manera que la hacía estremecer.

—Podrías por favor alejarte de mí…—él vampiro emitió una pequeña risita mientras se alejaba de ella y procedía a caminar hacia el enorme sillón que hacía de trono en su habitación.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—le preguntó ella mientras empezaba a inspeccionar su cuerpo y se encontró algo sorprendida que no hubiera rastro alguno de heridas o sangre.

—En la mansión Hellsing—le respondió el vampiro. Lo vio alzar una copa, de lo que suponía ella era vino. Esperaba que fuera eso.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?—miró todo lo que le rodeaba pero no había mucho que observar. Se puso de pie, aún se sentía algo débil pero sentía como poco a poco sus energías se re establecían.

—Te encontré a fueras de la mansión y el resto ya lo puedes suponer…—los ojos de él brillaban y ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Curaste todas mis heridas?—él vampiro sonrió. Ella se estremeció. Eso quería decir que había tomado de su sangre.

Ella se acercó con cautela hacia él y se puso en frente del vampiro. Lo vio beber tranquilamente de su copa de vino. No parecía que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ella algo preocupada. No lo podía evitar, era su naturaleza preocuparse por todos, sin importar quiénes fueran.

—Tuve una excelente bebida…—ella rodó los ojos al entender a lo que se refería. Sabía que no la había mordido, lo hubiese notado pero no evitó que bebiera de ella.

— ¿No tienes alguna molestia?—el vampiro la observó unos segundos para luego seguir bebiendo. Ella bufó y cruzó de brazos.

—Yo preocupándome, cuando tú estás perfectamente bien… —el vampiro volvió a emitir una risita, que hacía ponerla nerviosa.

—Deja de reírte de mí…—chilló molestia y sus emociones se vieron reflejadas en su energía. Un gruñido se escuchó a espaldas de ella y Hikari se estremeció.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—se giró bruscamente y retrocedió sin percatarse que las largas piernas del vampiro estaban muy cerca por lo que tropezó pero el vampiro fue más rápido y la atrapó, atrayéndola hacia sus piernas.

—Eso fue mi familiar…—le susurró en el oído y ella se estremeció.

De entre las sombras salió lo que parecía un perro, excepto que este tenía 6 ojos, debió asustarla pero extrañamente no lo hacía. Quiso acercarse pero el vampiro no le permitió moverse de su sitio. Ella bufó.

—Quiero tocarlo…—el vampiro rió pero no la dejó ir.

—No es una mascota…—ella alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

Estiró una mano, intentando de esta manera que el animal se acercara. El familiar poco a poco se fue acercando y ella no retiró su mano hasta que éste la oliera, ella sonrió y acercó su mano hacia su hocico. Lo vio abrir sus enormes fauces pero ella no se dejó intimidar. Detuvo su andar y permitió que el animal la volviera a oler y retomó su camino. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con el animal, tanto ella como él perro se estremecieron.

—Me gusta, ¿cómo se llama?—preguntó mientras los ojos del perro se cerraban, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Baskerville…—ella arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre tan complicado?—el vampiro no respondió y ella siguió acariciando el hocico del animal.

Al cabo de unos minutos el animal retrocedió para luego perderse entre las sombras del lugar. Ella hizo un puchero y el vampiro rió.

— ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera?—el vampiro la volvió a ignorar mientras la acomodaba mejor en su regazo. Ella chilló algo asustada pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

—Eres un pervertido…—el vampiro sonrió. Con un brazo la tenía rodeada por la cintura y con el otro, en la mano tenía otra vez de vuelta su copa de vino.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?—el vampiro siguió bebiendo de su vino.

—O ¿prefieres que te llame vampiro pervertido?—el vampiro emitió una risita y ella rodó los ojos. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre con las risitas escalofriantes?

—Alucard…—ella se quedó callada unos segundos y su mente procesó aquel nombre.

— ¡No puede ser…!—giró su rostro y se topó con sus ojos rojizos.

—Eres Drácula…—el vampiro sonrió y ella no pudo evitar chillar de emoción.

—Eres real…pensé que sólo eran invenciones de la gente…—el vampiro no quitó su mirada de ella.

—Yo soy Hikari…—el vampiro simplemente se limitó a observarla y seguir bebiendo de su vino.

—No eres muy hablador que digamos…—otro más que se limitaba a observarla y dejaba que ella adivinara sus pensamientos. Al llegarle el recuerdo de Sesshomaru, una sombra de tristeza apareció en su rostro. Su mano instintivamente se movió hasta posarse sobre la marca que él le había hecho hace tantos años atrás. La sentía latir, lo que significaba que la estaba llamando pero ella ignoró aquel llamado. Seguía molesta y dolida por sus palabras.

Sintió una mano posarse en su mentón y luego como una lengua aparecía en su campo de visión para luego borrar el camino de lágrimas que paseaba por su rostro. No se había percatado que había empezado a llorar.

—Deliciosas como tu sangre…—sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Pervertido…—el vampiro volvió a reír.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. Había uno que otro objeto en el lugar pero nada que dijera algo sobre él. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados en el enorme ataúd que había en la habitación.

— ¿Duermes en ese ataúd?—el vampiro se limitó a sonreírle.

—Pensé que eran mitos…—ella se removió inquieta.

—Quiero verlo…—él negó con su cabeza.

—No querrás hacer eso…—ella lo miró sin entender. El vampiro dejó su copa suspendida en el aire y ella vio maravillada como esta flotaba hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del lugar.

Él soltó su agarre entorno a ella y Hikari se puso de pie, el vampiro la siguió al verla encaminarse hacia su ataúd. La chica tenía curiosidad de aquel objeto.

A medida que se acercaba, su energía emergía dentro de ella como intentando protegerla de lo que sea que había ahí dentro. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Al momento de llegar hacia el objeto, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver tan solo oscuridad dentro del lugar pero lo que la dejó sin habla era el tremendo sentimiento de soledad que empezó a embargarla. Era un sentimiento desgarrador, que la hacía asfixiarse.

Su mano instintivamente se movió hacia el lugar y una mano enguantada la interceptó a medio camino. Alzó su rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojizos, desprovistos de aquellas gafas. Al momento de que sus ojos se encontraron, aquel sentimiento de soledad la volvió a embargar.

Al ver su mano izquierda atrapada entre la mano del vampiro, su mano derecha fue la que se alzó hacia el vampiro y este había borrado toda sonrisa de su rostro. Veía los ojos de él brillar de una manera tan peligrosa y salvaje. No le importaba. Ni siquiera los colmillos asomándose por la boca del vampiro, hizo que se detuviera.

Cuando su mano derecha hizo contacto con la mejilla del vampiro, lo cual tuvo que empinarse un poco debido a la altura del vampiro, el corazón de ella empezó una loca carrera. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que la embargaba? ¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad? No entendía esas emociones.

— ¿Qué eres realmente, mi intrigante criatura…?—ella le sonrió.

— ¿En dónde estaría la diversión si te lo dijera?—el vampiro le sonrió.

— ¡Que criatura tan maravillosa!—ella negó divertida.

La mano que tenía atrapada en la propia, la soltó para luego posar esa misma mano en la mejilla de ella. Ambos estaban midiendo la fuerza del otro.

Alucard estaba maravillado con el ser en frente de él. Aquella emoción de sentir su vida en riesgo, lo emocionaba. Ella podía significar su inminente muerte, pero no le importaba. No podía permitir que Hikari se alejara de su vista, no hasta descubrir hasta el último de sus secretos.

Su marca volvió a latir pero esta vez con más fuerza, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Sesshomaru?

—Debo volver…—el vampiro alejó su mano de ella y Hikari hizo lo mismo con él.

La mirada de la chica volvió a dirigirse al ataúd y suspiró. No podía evitar tener curiosidad en ver lo que había dentro. Peor aún, ahora que el vampiro la había detenido.

—Algún día veré lo que hay dentro de ese ataúd —el vampiro rió.

—Pequeña traviesa…—ella se alzó de hombros.

Alucard la envolvió en sus sombras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba en el patio de la mansión Taisho. Al sentir la presencia aplastante de Sesshomaru, ella se estremeció.

—Gracias por traerme…y por todo lo demás…—le dijo la chica al vampiro mientras le sonreía. El vampiro no hizo ademán de querer irse.

—Alucard, por favor…—el vampiro la miró.

—Ohhh…es una noche estupenda para un enfrentamiento…—ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero estoy cansada y soñolienta…por favor…—el vampiro la miró unos segundos más y luego empezó a reírse.

— ¡Que criatura tan maravillosa e intrigante eres!—ella le sonrió.

—Gracias…—el vampiro le sonrió una última vez antes de desvanecerse.

Cerró los ojos e intentó que sus emociones empezaran a serenarse. Todo era confuso y ciertamente la tenían algo mareada. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Sentía que su vida había dado, una vez más, un giro de 360º sin poder hacer nada.

Lo sintió acercarse pero no hizo ademan alguno de moverse su sitio. Ella no era una cobarde y debía darle la cara. Cada paso que daba, hacía que sus emociones vuelvan a emerger. Sus crueles palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Hikari…—la manera en la que lo llamaba, era diferente.

—No puedo perdonarte—sintió las emociones de él.

—No pensaba pedirte algo tan irrazonable—ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellas frías orbes. Aquel cálido dorado que siempre estaba ahí cuando la miraba, no se hallaban más.

— ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste?—ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Debes recordar tú lugar en esta manada—dolió. Aquella manera como la miraba y como se dirigía a ella.

—Lo recuerdo cada día, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sé que soy solo una intrusa, que está ocupando el lugar de alguien más…—se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

— ¿Tienes algo más para…?—ella negó con su cabeza— ¿Tiene alguna otra orden, Sesshomaru-sama?—él Daiyokai no dijo nada.

—Si no tiene ninguna otra orden para mí, me retiro Sesshomaru-sama—ella hizo una reverencia de por más exagerada y antes de que él pueda decir o hacer algo, ya había desaparecido.

Los ojos del Daiyokai refulgían de furia y odio pero no hacia ella, si no así mismo. Al percatarse del olor de sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar gruñir. Apretó sus manos e incrustó sus garras en las palmas de las mismas.

—Eres un idiota—el Daiyokai no dijo nada.

—Si tanto deseas…—Sesshomaru gruñó—Debes hablarle con la verdad… ¿qué crees que pasará cuando se entere por alguien más?—el nuevo personaje negó con su cabeza.

—Con tus acciones sólo haces que se aleje de ti…—se escuchó un suspiro—No siempre podrás alejar a sus pretendientes…—miró hacia el cielo—Esta vez es diferente…él es diferente—el Daiyokai volvió a gruñir.

—Es sólo un interés pasajero…—el invitado negó con su cabeza. Era tan necio, no quería ver la verdad. Lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, podría escaparse de las manos si él no actuaba rápido.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso?—Sesshomaru no respondió—La oscuridad siempre se verá atraída por la luz…—le dijo la otra persona.

La luz de la luna alumbró a ambos personajes. Aquellos personajes y seres del pasado que eran seres mitológicos en los libros de historia antigua japonesa. Ambos yokais de poderosos linajes.

—Recuerdas esas palabras…—el yokai sonrió.

—Tengo cada palabra gravada en mi cabeza…mi madre era tan sabia…—dorado chocó con verde. Ambos yokais se miraron para luego mirar hacia la luna. Aquel majestuoso astro que había sido testigo de la historia que ambos personajes compartían.

El tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta. Un día eres un niño y al día siguiente eres un adulto. Cada decisión tomada, inclusive antes de tu concepción, ha llevado a lo que eres hoy. El hilo del destino puede estirarse pero jamás romperse. Lo que está destinado a ser, será.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Hikari mientras lanzaba una flecha sagrada hacia un demonio que se había abalanzado en contra de Rin.

—Gracias, nee-chan…—la chica sonrió.

Algunas explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar. En medio de todo ese ruido también salían a relucir gruñidos y pasos resonaban por todos los pasillos, de clara evidencia de que intentaba de huir de su futura muerte a mano de los cazadores.

Hikari lanzaba flechas de luz a todos los demonios de bajo nivel que habían invadido y tomado como sus huéspedes a los humanos de ese edificio departamental. Era increíble la cantidad de demonios que había ahí y ahora también se sumaban los vampiros. Tuvo que levantar un pequeño campo de energía alrededor del sitio para que ni demonios ni vampiros huyeran y terminaran lastimando a más inocentes.

Inocentes. Esa palabra era un pequeño recuerdo de todas las almas cegadas en ese edificio. Había encontrado varios niños, como era normal en un edificio departamental, y el dolor al tener que darles paz a esas almas, le había roto un poco su ya de su desquebrajado corazón. Los demonios que se habían apoderado de los humanos, eran conocidos como demonios parásitos, entes que se alimentaban de la esencia vital del huésped, dejando nada más que un cascarón vacío cuando dejaban el cuerpo de su víctima, esta fallecía inevitablemente.

—Primer piso limpio—se escuchó una voz varonil por el auricular en su oído.

—Segundo piso despejado—esta voz era la de una chica.

—Estoy despejando el tercero y ya estoy avanzando al cuarto—era en ese piso donde se escuchan los pasos de personas/seres corriendo lejos de su verdugo.

Al subir las escaleras su campo de energía actúo una vez más en su defensa cuando un ghoul iba en pos de ella. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar pero su campo de energía natural, lo hizo por ella. Vio como el ser se volvía polvo en el segundo que su mano hacía contacto con su energía santa.

Alzó su arco de energía y empezó a disparar a todo ser que cruzaba por su campo de visión. Pequeñas redes de energía empezaron a correr por el lugar, localizando y cazando. Había demonios sombra por doquier. Esto era algo que había estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas. En el mismo lugar donde se hallaban ghouls, estos entes estaban presentes.

Mientras disparaba sus flechas, no se percató que un humo morado empezaba a rodearla y una energía oscura empezaba hacerse presente en el lugar. Era como si la energía tuviera vida propia. Intentaba atravesar el campo de energía pero no lo lograba.

— ¡Mamá, ayúdame!—el mundo se paralizó para ella.

En frente de Hikari había una niña de larga cabellera negra, quien se cubría los ojos intentando inocentemente no ver lo que el monstruo le hacía. Era su única manera de protegerse de aquel demonio que la atormentaba siempre.

—Por favor, no lo haga…—la niña se apegaba a la pared que tenía detrás, como intentando fundirse con la misma y huir del monstruo.

— ¡Mamá…!—gritaba la niña. Mientras inútilmente lanzaba sus manitas intentando alejar a aquel demonio.

— _Nadie vendrá…estás sola—_ Hikari negaba con su cabeza.

— ¡No lo estoy!—gritaba. Su campo de energía fluctuaba, estaba intentando consolarla.

— _Ellos te odian…eres un monstruo—_

— _Monstruo…monstruo…—_ la gente a su alrededor le gritaba. ¿Acaso no veían que ella estaba sufriendo?

— _¡Niña maldita!—_ no lo era. No lo era. No lo era. Se repetía mentalmente.

El monstruo agarró a la niña de las manos mientras sonreía siniestramente. La niña intentaba soltarse pero era inútil. No quería que ese demonio la tocara. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Nadie podía ver lo que ese hombre le hacía?

— _Asesinaste a tu madre…—_ ella negaba con su cabeza.

— ¡Basta…! ¡Basta!...—se cubrió los oídos con sus manos mientras negaba con su cabeza.

El campo de energía crecía rápidamente, purificando todo a su paso. El humo morado no se despejaba, al contrario crecía alrededor del campo de energía de Hikari.

Las voces otra vez la atormentaban, como cada noche en sus pesadillas recordándole que ella no era más que una niña maldita. Los gritos que jamás fueron escuchados. Los lamentos y llantos que jamás fueron consolados. Las heridas que nunca fueron sanadas. Todo el daño que le fue infringido por años, sin nadie quien le brindara una palabra de aliento o algo de calor, sólo encontraba frialdad por todas partes.

—Hikari…—en la bruma y desesperación de su mente, una voz diferente se escuchaba. Intentaba filtrarse en aquella oscuridad que se había sumergido.

— _Es el monstruo que viene a matarte…—_ le dijo una voz.

—Hikari…—esa voz era atrayente y exigía que la siguiera.

— _Es el monstruo que te lastimó…—_ dudó. Esa voz…No esa voz era diferente, no era cálida pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir segura.

—Hikari…—aquella voz resonaba en medio de las demás voces en su cabeza.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla y las voces desaparecieron, sólo quedó la oscuridad pero no le temía porque en medio de ellas habían dos pares de ojos rojos, que refulgían y le indicaban que estaba segura. Se sentía cálida y protegida, a pesar de que aquellos ojos estaban empañados por malicia y ferocidad casi animal, se sentía segura.

— ¡Maestro!—se sorprendió Seras, al ver a Alucard siendo casi purificado por la energía santa de Hikari. Ella tuvo que mantenerse alejada, porque su ser se estremecía y todo el cuerpo le dolía tan solo estar a unos pasos de la chica.

—Encárgate de los que quedan, chica policía—le dijo su maestro mientras desaparecía con su preciada carga.

—Sí, maestro…—le dijo la vampira mientras los veía desaparecer y con ellos aquella neblina morada.

—Tranquilo cariño, ella está a salvo con él—le dijo Rin a su querido esposo.

— ¿Estás segura?—Rin le sonrió y el chico suspiró—Ahora, ¿quién le dirá a Sesshomaru-sama lo que sucedió aquí?— Ambos se miraron y se alzaron de hombros. Iban a dejar a la suerte para ver quien le daba las buenas nuevas al Daiyokai.

Los malos actos obrados contra otros, no siempre terminan con resultados negativos. Aquellas acciones con malas intenciones, muchas veces terminan encaminando hacia el futuro a los que quieren herir, lastimar y destruir. Todos cumplimos un rol en la vida de cada individuo con los que nos cruzamos en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

—Humana…—Alucard miraba a Hikari, quien dormía tranquilamente. Le era extraño hasta para él mismo ver la paz que reflejaba ella en su rostro. No lograba entender cómo un ser tan puro como lo era ella, podía sentir tranquilidad al estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad y maldad, de lo que él representaba.

Veía maravillado como la oscuridad que rodeaba su habitación, se mantenía al margen y aquellos gritos y lamentos incesantes de sus víctimas pasadas, lograban calmarse y serenarse al punto de que no se oían más. ¿Qué era realmente ella? Hasta su familiar no había dudado en plantarse a lado de su cama, a penas la había sentido llegar al recinto Hellsing.

—Qué extraña y fascinante criatura eres, Hikari…—el vampiro sonreía mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a rodear a Hikari. Era como un cazador que rodeaba a su presa, intentando localizar los lugares débiles para atacarla.

Inhalaba profundamente, intoxicándose con aquel aroma que desprendía su sangre. Era el olor más delirante y adictivo que había tenido la suerte o desdicha en conocer. Se filtraba en cada rincón de su ser y lo volvía loco, como un adicto a la cocaína que sólo quería probar más.

Se sentía más hambriento que nunca. La sangre que le daban y robaba de sus víctimas ya no lo satisfacía. El monstruo que tenía encerrado dentro su ser, gritaba loco y agónico por probar unas gotas de aquella sangre. Él como el ser codicioso que era, no se iba a negar un par de gotas.

Lentamente fue acercándose a la cama, su familiar le gruñó unos segundos pero luego volvió a su lugar. No podía negar que estaba algo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo fascinado. ¿Hasta qué punto esa mujer podría afectarlo?

Levantó la mano derecha de ella y acercó un dedo a sus labios y con un ligero roce de uno de sus colmillos, hizo una superficial herida, lo suficiente como para extraer sangre. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir la sangre deslizarse por su garganta. Quería más y no se la iba a negar, así que procedió a hacer otra herida.

Poco a poco fue ascendiendo por el brazo dejando un rastro de pequeñas heridas pero sin dejar escapar una sola gota de sangre. Al llegar a la base del cuello, sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos al momento que Hikari movió su cuello, exponiéndolo al hambriento vampiro.

En medio de la bruma de su sueño, empezó a sentir su cuerpo un poco extraño, como si algo le estuviera siendo extraído. Sintió un pequeño escozor en su cuello e intentó moverse pero no podía, era como si algo le estuviera restringiendo los movimientos.

Alucard había hecho pequeñas heridas en su cuello, donde estaba extrayendo sangre. La sintió removerse pero no hizo ademán de querer detenerse, al contrario quería que ella se despertase para que su sangre se volviera más deliciosa. El miedo y desesperación, tenían un tinte distinto en el ser humano, lo que hacía que su sangre se volviera más deliciosa.

Hikari empezó a despertarse, hasta que con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Estaba algo desorientada pero poco a poco se fijó donde se hallaba. Se sintió aliviada y algo confundida.

Cuando quiso mover su cuello, se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y una vez más se preguntó ¿dónde se encontraba su energía santa? Intentó que estaba saliera a la superficie pero parecería como si esta no quisiera lastimar al vampiro.

—Alucard…—le llamó pero el vampiro se negaba a soltar su pequeño festín.

—Alucard…—intentó alejarlo pero él atrapó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Ella bufó molesta y cuando quiso patearlo, el vampiro se acomodó y se colocó encima de ella.

—Alucard…por favor…—el vampiro no respondió, simplemente hizo un corte aún más profundo en su garganta, lo que provocó una herida un poco más grande.

— ¡Auch…!—se quejó pero el vampiro no se movió, al contrario lo sintió sonreír contra su garganta.

—Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo a costa mía, pero quiero recuperar mi cuello…gracias…—el vampiro volvió a sonreír y con una última lamida dejó el cuello de la chica, pero no se quitó de encima de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos. Rojo chocaba contra azul. Era una batalla de voluntades, donde ambos sabían quién iba a ser el ganador. Las mejillas de Hikari se tiñeron de rojo y el vampiro sonrió.

De repente las voces dentro de la cabeza de ella volvieron a resonar y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Su energía fluctuaba sin control cuando eso sucedía y no quería a lastimar a nadie.

— ¿Me temes?—le preguntó de repente y ella no respondió.

—Responde—su voz llena de demanda. Ella quiso golpearlo pero se tranquilizó y volvió a abrir los ojos. Aquellos rojizos ojos brillaban con maldad y promesas oscuras.

—No—le dijo tan segura como pudo. No podía negar que una efímera parte de ella le temía al vampiro pero extrañamente se sentía segura y en paz con él.

—Deberías…—ella le sonrió.

—No eres el peor monstruo que he conocido—el cuerpo de ella se estremeció al recordar brevemente a sus demonios del pasado.

—Soy el peor de todos—ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, no lo eres. Tienes honor…—el vampiro empezó a reírse desquiciadamente, aquella risa que hacía que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera.

—Humana idiota, nunca lo he tenido—ella seguía sonriendo.

—Tú eres el idiota si crees que me creo el numerito de…—ella se quedó callada unos segundos cuando los ojos de él brillaron con malicia y locura, que ella sólo había visto en batalla y dirigida a los ghouls.

—Eres tan inocente que crees eso…—sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos—Es por esa razón que se aprovecharon de ti, convirtiéndote en una mascota…—sintió algo helado recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo al momento que el dirigió esa mirada junto con esas palabras hacia ella.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el torrente de emociones que esas palabras fueron dichas. Su mente empezó a evocar diferentes imágenes y el temor, mezclados con furia la inundaron, provocando que su energía saliera a flote. El vampiro reaccionó de manera inmediata, alejándose de ella al igual que su familiar.

El vampiro vio con fascinación como todo su cuerpo brillaba en poder crudo y fiero, su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más ante el inminente peligro. La vio ponerse de pie, su cabello flotaba alrededor de ella y sus ojos… ¡Oh que maravilloso color!

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decirme así!—el poder era tanto que crujía alrededor de ella. Su energía era tanta que hasta se podía apreciar.

La energía crecía y crecía, intentando oprimir y doblegar a todos a su alrededor. El familiar de Alucard no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que marcharse, pero el vampiro no iba a dar un paso atrás. Estaba fascinado. Quería doblegarla. Hacerla suplicar por él.

Liberó su energía de manera abrupta, ésta era salvaje y oscura. Al chocar la una con la otra, producía un efecto de rechazo entre ellas. El sonido de choques de fuerzas opuestas, era un sonido como si pequeñas bombas hubiesen sido arrojadas en la habitación. Las estructuras crujían por la fuerza de ambas fuerzas.

Alucard reía desquiciadamente al verla a ella intentar suprimir su energía. No podía, quizás si ella hubiese tenido un mejor entrenamiento con aquel poder, quizás podría suprimir su energía oscura pero eso eran posibilidades que jamás se probarían.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, nunca había tenido que intentar suprimir una energía tan pesada y oscura como la de Alucard. Sentía que se asfixiaba. No podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Se sentía cansada y desvalida.

Ella poco a poco fue retrayendo su energía y su cuerpo débil no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Al sentir el golpe, emitió un ligero sonido de dolor pero no dijo nada más. El dolor físico se cura, pero el emocional no.

El cuerpo de Hikari temblaba, no era por el frío. Se sentía asqueada. Empezó a rascarse los brazos, intentando limpiar la suciedad que sentía que tenía. No se percataba que empezaba a arañar hasta el punto de extraer sangre.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus propias pesadillas que no sintió a Alucard acercarse ni como era levantada del suelo. La hizo ponerse de pie pero ella nunca lo miró. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Tuvo que sostener sus manos con las suyas porque si las soltaba, ella volvía a clavarse las uñas en los brazos.

—Hikari…—esa voz. La atraía. La llamaba.

Soltó una de sus manos y colocó la suya debajo del mentón de ella y su rostro descendió lo suficiente como para que sus labios se tocaran ligeramente. Aquel ligero y cálido toque, hizo que Hikari volviera a la realidad. Al momento de percatarse de la situación, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo y cuando abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito de indignación, el vampiro aprovechó para reclamar aquella cavidad como propia.

Hikari no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar e intentó alejarlo pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. El ataque era brutal y casi salvaje, no pudo evitar emitir un quejido cuando empezó a lastimarle los labios, ese pequeño acto hizo que él disminuyera un poco la fuerza del beso y ella pudo con lentitud adaptarse a su ferocidad. La chica cerró poco a poco los ojos y empezó a corresponderle el beso. Alucard al sentir la respuesta por parte de ella, volvió a animarse y el beso se volvió una vez más agresivo y casi salvaje. Hikari volvió a quejarse pero sin embargo le correspondió.

Una leve caricia. Un beso lento. Un beso fiero. Palabras tiernas. Palabras candentes. Pequeños actos. Grandes actos. Momentos que se crean en segundos, en minutos, en horas; todo eso puede llegar a definir el camino hacia tú destino. Un camino será el del final feliz, mientras que el otro sólo terminarás lleno de heridas y tristeza pero ¿habrá un camino intermedio?

El beso poco a poco iba perdiendo velocidad pero no ferocidad. Las manos de ella en algún punto durante el beso habían cobrado vida y se habían apoderado del cabello del vampiro. Las manos de Alucard se hallaban en la cintura de la joven, haciendo una leve presión.

Con una última mordida en el labio inferior de ella, extrayendo un poco de sangre y un con leve quejido por parte de ella por la acción del vampiro, se separaron. Las mejillas de ella estaban completamente rojas y su respiración era errática. Intentaba tranquilizar el loco latido de su corazón y ese cosquilleo molesto en su vientre.

—Eres un idiota, pero estás disculpado…—el vampiro sonrió, mostrando todos sus colmillos. Ella suspiró y apartó sus manos del vampiro, pero éste dejó las de él donde se encontraban.

— ¿Por qué te molesta?—ella miró hacia el piso y él le levantó el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Era un tema que no le gustaba hablar.

—No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar…—la miraba que él le estaba dando, no iba a aceptar esa respuesta.

—Necesito algo de alcohol…—no tenía el suficiente valor como para recordar todo sin nada de alcohol en su sistema.

Alucard se alejó de ella para encaminarse hacia su trono. Se sentó y apareciendo, más bien levitando aparecieron dos copas y una botella de vino. Ella miró a todos lados, buscando otro asiento para ella pero el vampiro tenía aquella sonrisa burlesca.

— _¿Pretendía que se me sentara en sus piernas?_ —era el pensamiento de ella.

— _Es el mejor asiento de la casa—_ Hikari se asustó al escuchar una voz en su cabeza pero al cabo de unos segundos identificó al dueño de dicha voz.

— ¡No te metas en mi cabeza!—gruñó ella y el vampiro simplemente rió.

Inhaló profundamente para armarse de valor y se acercó al vampiro. Se sentó en sus piernas pero el vampiro la levantó un poco y la sentó en su pierna izquierda con el suficiente ángulo para que lo pudiese mirar y viceversa.

—Gracias—le dijo mientras él le tendía una copa.

No dudó en tomarse todo el líquido de la copa. El vampiro tenía un ojo cerrado mientras la veía ingerir el líquido y él hacía lo mismo, sólo que de una manera más pausada.

—Más, por favor…—la botella de vino apareció frente a sus ojos y vertió más vino.

Repitió la acción un par de veces más. Con la mente un poco relajada y todas sus emociones a flor de piel, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, armándose de valor.

—Yo nunca debí haber nacido—fue lo primero que dijo Hikari—Le advirtieron a mi madre que si seguía con el embarazo su vida peligraría pero ella eligió mi vida antes que la suya—negó con su cabeza—¿Qué decisión tan estúpida, no crees?—el vampiro no dijo nada.

—Como podrás imaginarte, desde el día que nací me convertí en una paria para mi propia familia. Me culpaban por la muerte de mi madre—Alucard bebió de su bebida y sonrió, pero había algo distinto en aquella sonrisa.

—Los humanos tienden a culpar a otros por eventos inevitables de la vida—ella lo miró unos segundos y le sonrió. A su manera le decía que ella no era culpable.

—El dolor los consumió y necesitaban culpar a alguien—se encogió de hombros—Quien se suponía era mi padre…—su cuerpo se estremeció—No lo era. El hombre con quien mi madre se casó, no era mi verdadero padre—bebió una copa y se sirvió otra.

—En mis primeros años de infancia, empezaron los amigos imaginarios—suspiró—A nadie le parecía extraño que una niña de 6 años hablara sola pero…—miró a sus manos—Las cosas empezaron a volverse realmente tétricas y fue ahí cuando la gente a mi alrededor empezó a morir—recordaba las miradas vacías de sus familiares.

—Empezaron a culparme. Decían que yo atraía malas vibras y suerte—negó con su cabeza—Los demonios y fantasmas empezaron a llegar más y más a mi casa….algunos…—su cuerpo se estremeció—Algunos fueron amables y me protegieron de…del verdadero monstruo…—se abrazó a sí misma.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Los gritos inundaron su cabeza. Sus súplicas que jamás fueron escuchadas.

—Al principio fueron pequeños roces, toques sutiles que no me parecieron extraños…con el tiempo estas fueron subiendo y…—otro trago—A mí corta edad, supe que eso no era correcto…y se lo hice saber…pero…fue peor…—inhaló profundamente.

—Eres virgen—dijo Alucard. Eso la atrajo hacia la realidad. Ella lo miró y rió pero sin alegría alguna. Era una risa hueca y fría.

—No necesito ser penetrada para ser abusada sexualmente—la manera tan cruda como lo dijo, no le agradó al vampiro.

— ¿Qué te hizo?—el cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar.

—Tocarme…sus dedos llegaron a zonas que no…—sintió arcadas.

— ¿Hablaste con alguien sobre esto?—ella asintió.

—Nadie quiso escucharme, después de todo yo era la niña maldita. Algunos hasta llegaron a decir que me lo merecía…—los ojos del vampiro tenían un brillo más salvaje que antes.

—Hizo que lo tocara…él metía su….en mi boca…yo…—Hikari volvió a beber. Sus emociones estaban fuera de control.

— ¿Cuándo acabó?—ella lo miró.

—Él intentó penetrarme pero…fue ahí cuando mi campo de energía apareció. Lo repelió y fue ahí cuando por primera vez no tuve temor de los entes…fue la primera vez que me sentí tan aliviada de que existieran y pudiera verlos—se habían abalanzado contra aquel monstruo y este había muerto al instante.

—Sabes, cuando me negaba y luchaba para que no me tocara…él me golpeaba, pero prefería mil veces los golpes a sentir aquella impotencia al no poder hacer nada contra él…—suspiró.

—La policía quiso investigar, inclusive quisieron que yo atestiguara, se habían percatado de que algo había estado ocurriendo pero…—se mordió los labios—Mis familiares me amenazaron de que si denunciaba lo que ese hombre me hacía, me iban a dar la espalda y me iban a enviar a una clínica mental…yo aún era menor de edad por lo que…

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando esto ocurrió?—ella lo miró y sintió algo de temor.

—Todo esto empezó cuando tenía 10 años y…—la copa que sostenía Alucard en su mano, explotó por la fuerza que esta ejerció sobre la misma.

Las sombras a su alrededor empezaron a crecer y los gritos de agonía de las almas atormentadas encerradas dentro de la oscuridad, empezaron a gemir y sollozar. Los ojos de Alucard eran dos pozos profundos llenos de una ira y odio que se podía palpar. La energía santa de ella quería salir y protegerla pero ella la contuvo.

—Alucard…—le dijo, intentó acariciarlo con su mano libre pero la mirada que le lanzó la hizo encogerse.

— ¡No me toques!—gruñó el vampiro y algo dentro de ella se rompió. Ella estaba sucia.

—Lo entiendo…—quiso ponerse de pie pero la energía en torno al vampiro la envolvió.

Vio como el cuerpo del vampiro empezaba a desvanecerse y ella cayó sobre el trono.

— ¿Qué…?—dijo asombrada pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta al sentir como la casa se estremecía ante el poder y presión de la energía de Alucard.

El vampiro le estaba dando la espalda. Las pocas cosas que había en la habitación estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Ella temblaba. Nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella.

—Se merece algo peor que la muerte…—le escuchó decir. Su voz sonaba ronca y casi animal.

Ella entendió que la furia y la mirada de antes no iban dirigida hacia ella. Respiró profundamente y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie. Se acercó lentamente hacia el vampiro y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sintió como el cuerpo del vampiro se estremecía al contacto.

—Estoy bien ahora—el vampiro no se movió y permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos más. Simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro.

Una vez que las emociones de ambos se calmaron, Alucard volvió a tomar asiento en su trono y ella volvió a su anterior puesto. Aún se sentía algo nerviosa por estar en esa posición con el vampiro.

—Pasé por cada familiar que había en mi árbol genealógico y cada uno de ellos tuvo la desgracia de toparse con algún ente que requería de mi ayuda o alimentarse de mí—suspiró.

—Con el paso de los años, empecé a controlar un poco mi poder—él la miró y en aquella mirada había una interrogante.

— ¿Cómo?—él asintió—Leí algunos libros y busqué en internet—ella rió—El internet puede ser una herramienta extremadamente útil en estos tiempos—el vampiro sonrió.

—Algunas personas se ofrecieron a ayudarme…—se volvió a estremecer—Todas parecían tan amables al momento de ofrecerme ayuda pero…—negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Al ser una adolescente le era mucho más interesante a los hombres…—Alucard entendió a lo que se refería y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquel tono intenso rojo.

—Nunca llegaron a arrebatarme aquello que tú deseas…—él vampiro tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

—Es uno de los actos más viles que el ser humano pueda cometer—ella asintió y lo miró.

—Soy un monstruo, no lo dudes—sonrió—No necesito forzar a una mujer, no le veo alguna satisfacción hacerlo—ella suspiró.

—Me imagino que las mujeres se lanzan sobre ti cuando te ven—Alucard se limitó a beber su vino.

—Cada que intentaban ya sabes…—ella se retorcía sobre él, una vez más—Nunca podían, mi barrera les impedía ir más allá…—inhaló profundamente—A pesar de que me drogaban hasta casi matarme, mi barrera natural les impedía ir más allá.

— ¿Por qué no te defendía?—ella lo miró sin entender y luego de unos segundos entendió su interrogativa.

—Yo no lo permitía—él le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva—Ellos eran monstruos que no les importaba cegar una vida pero a mí sí me importaba—el vampiro le tendió una copa de vino.

—Sé que sonará algo estúpido pero…—bebió de golpe su copa—Pero pensaba que si los asesinaba iba a perder lo poco que me quedaba para salvar mi alma del infierno…—el vampiro detuvo la copa a unos centímetros de su boca al escucharla decir esas palabras. ¿Infierno? Esas palabras no deberían ir en una misma oración cuando se referían a ella.

— ¿Qué te llevó a pensar que tu alma estaba condenada? —Hikari se alzó de hombros.

—Ya sabes yo había asesinado a mi madre y…algunos de mis familiares habían muerto por mi culpa…—el vampiro se irguió un poco y colocó su mano libre en el mentón de ella.

—Hay acontecimientos que suceden sin que sean responsabilidad de nadie, suceden porque deben y no porque terceros actúen para llevarlos a cabo—le sonrió. Era su manera de decirle que ella no era responsable de nada de lo que había sucedido.

—Somos títeres del destino—el vampiro sonrió.

—Me gusta cortar las cuerdas—esta fue el turno de ella en sonreír.

El vampiro volvió a su lugar y siguió bebiendo de su vino y ella lo imitó. Estaban disfrutando de un buen vino y una agradable compañía.

—Luego de un tiempo, de correr de locos que querían experimentar conmigo, arrebatarme mi virginidad…—se sonrojó ante lo último y el vampiro rió—Decidí alejarme de aquellos con los que compartía lazos de sangre, no quería ser la responsable de más muertes o desgracias…—el vampiro la miró unos segundos y ella se alzó de hombros.

—Los entes me querían a mí y no quería que más gente saliera lastimara—suspiró—Viví algún tiempo en las calles…—pasaron algunas memorias por su cabeza, aquella época fue una de las peores. El hambre, el frío, el sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lado, la soledad y era peor cuando se enfermaba y no tenía cómo curarse. El peligro inminente de que alguien o algo intentara asesinarla mientras dormía, todas esas emociones pasaron por todo su cuerpo.

—Hikari…—aquella seductora voz la volvió a la realidad.

—Trabajaba en algunos lugares —retomó la historia—Había gente amable que a veces me brindaba un lugar caliente y algo de comida para pasar la noche—gracias a esas nobles almas, ella aún seguía con vida—Muchas veces tuve que correr para alejar no solo a los entes sino aquellos que aún estaban interesados en mis poderes…—suspiró. Su vida era correr de un lado a otro, ya sea de los humanos o aquellos seres que la perseguían sin darle descanso alguno.

—Con el poco dinero que ahorraba podía arrendar un pequeño cuarto, lo suficiente como para que tuviera un techo sobre mi cabeza—era muy afortunada cada que encontraba una pequeña habitación para arrendar.

—Fue sólo hace un par de años atrás que Sesshomaru…—su voz perdió algo de fuerza. Las cosas entre ella y el Daiyokai estaban aún muy extrañas. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar cada vez que lo veía. Sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza.

—Él junto con Rin-chan fueron los que me enseñaron a utilizar mis poderes. Han sido muy amables conmigo a pesar de que yo…—se calló unos segundos. Ella era el reemplazo de alguien más y Sesshomaru fue tan amable en recordárselo.

— ¿Tú qué?—le exigió saber.

—Nada—el vampiro la miró intensamente.

—Habla—ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tan exigente…—el vampiro le sonrió y ella inhaló profundamente.

—Soy el reemplazo de alguien más…— ¡Auch! Eso aún dolía. Él la miró interrogativamente pero ella se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

Alucard la miraba intensamente y ella desvió su mirada. No podía resistir seguir mirando aquella mirada rojiza. Le producía extrañas sensaciones.

— ¡Mírame!—le exigió y ella negó con su cabeza.

Hubo un leve movimiento debajo de ella y sintió otra vez una mano en su mentón. Ella se negaba pero él ejerció un poco de presión y al final ella terminó cediendo. Sus miradas se encontraron y había algo en aquellos rojos ojos que la hacían sentir extraña.

—Sólo alguien con una mente insignificante puede pensar que tú eres el reemplazo de alguien más…—la mirada de él era tan misteriosa e intrigante—Tú eres tú…tú propia y única persona…—no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

No pudo resistir y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro mientras lo abrazaba. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló profundamente. El olor a pólvora, sangre y un olor que no supo identificar la inundó, extrañamente no se sentía asqueada.

El vampiro no hizo ademán en devolverle el abrazo pero tampoco la apartó. Ella no le importaba si él no le devolvía el gesto, por lo que se quedó sorprendida cuando sintió una leve caricia en su cabeza.

—No soy un perro…—murmuró ella y él rió.

—Eres más una fiera gatita…—ella rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar reír.

Estuvieron un rato así. Hikari se sentía en paz y protegida. Extrañamente aquel ser oscuro y lleno de maldad, la hacía sentir segura.

Las manos de Alucard fueron ganando vida, arrastrándolas por la cintura de ella. Hikari tembló ante aquella sutil caricia. Ella se alejó de él pero el vampiro tenía otros planes. Acercó su boca a la de ella y se fundieron en un pasional beso. Ella jadeó algo sorprendida cuando los colmillos de él hicieron una leve herida en su labio y él ante su sorpresa, no dudó en invadir su boca. Hikari se estremeció ante aquel gesto pero no hizo nada por apartarlo.

Alucard la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó encima de él, aquel contacto fue más íntimo. Hikari tiraba del cabello del vampiro y él emitía pequeños gruñidos. Las manos, cubiertas por sus guantes, subían y bajaban por su cintura. Eso no le pareció bastarle al vampiro y se internó por debajo de la camisa de Hikari, ella ante aquel gesto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo por la sorpresa. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en su vientre.

Hikari tuvo que alejarse de él para tomar algo de aire, pero el vampiro no detuvo el ataque. Regó besos en sus mejillas y leves mordiscos en su mentón y ella hizo el cuello a un lado exponiendo su cuello. Otro gruñido se escuchó. Alucard daba pequeños besos en su cuello, para luego dar pequeñas lamidas, estaba preparando la zona y luego lo sintió. Los colmillos siendo enterrados en su carne y la sangre siendo extraída de su cuerpo.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de asombro pero no lo apartó. Alucard tiró con algo de fuerza su cabello para exponer aún más su cuello y enterró con más fuerza sus colmillos, este pequeño acto, provocó otro jadeo por parte de ella pero esta vez vino con un quejido de dolor.

—Alucard…—el vampiro hacía cada vez más presión y ella empezó a emitir más quejidos de dolor.

—Alucard…me duele…—intentó apartarse pero era inútil. Ella empezaba a ver borroso, se sentía débil. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Alucard…—sus poderes luchaban por salir pero si lo hacía podía lastimarlo.

—Alucard…por favor detente…—ella empezaba a ver puntitos negros, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El vampiro estaba en un frenesí. Estaba más hambriento que nunca. Aquella sangre había despertado el monstruo que habitada dentro de él y estaba más sediento que nunca. Se sentía abrumado y en completo fuera de control.

Escuchó como el corazón de la chica empezaba a latir de manera lenta y sentía que ella empezaba a desvanecerse. Con una última lamida, dejando limpia la herida que había provocado se alejó de ella.

—Alucard…—el vampiro alzó su brazo y lo mordió, empezó a sangrar y lo acercó a su boca.

—Bebe…—ella negó con su cabeza pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como apartarse.

—Niña tonta…—ella hizo un mohín y él sonrió.

La volvió a acomodar en su regazo y acercó su brazo herido a sus labios pero ella cerró la boca mientras negaba con su cabeza. El vampiro lo intentó varias veces pero no logró nada. Alucard emitió algo parecido a una risa y luego con algo de fuerza mordió su propia lengua para luego morder levemente el labio de Hikari y ella abrió automáticamente su boca lo que le permitió al vampiro invadir su boca obligándola a beber su sangre.

Alucard no pudo evitar gruñir de placer por este acto. La besaba con ferocidad y con hambre. Ella jadeaba pero no lo apartaba. Cuando el vampiro sintió que ella había bebido lo suficiente, la apartó. Ella se relamió los labios lo que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del vampiro.

—Alucard…—el vampiro le sonrió. Ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

El vampiro cargó su preciosa carga en sus brazos, miró a su ataúd y dudó uno segundos pero luego desistió la idea y se encaminó hacia la enorme cama que había dispuesto con sus sombras para la comodidad de ella. La acostó y ella se aferró a una de sus manos enguantadas. Alucard hizo aparecer una enorme silla a un lado de la cama y procedió a sentarse, aún sin soltar la mano que ella tenía sujeta.

Con su mano libre, hizo aparecer una copa de vino y se dispuso a beberlo mientras la observaba dormir. En sus quinientos años de vida, jamás había hecho algo parecido a aquello. Esto era novedoso para el rey no vida. Aún estaba sediento de su sangre pero el hambre que sentía estos últimos días, era algo muy diferente al usual y eso lo tenía fascinado.

Vivir tantos siglos, hace que la vida se vuelve aburrida, monótona y hasta algo tediosa. No podía negar que nada ni nadie le había parecido lo suficientemente entretenido ni que valiera la pena mantener a su lado por tantos años. Claro que Integra era diferente, no por nada le tenía algo de respeto al ser su maestro, pero sabía que ella no quería vivir eternamente, si ella fallecía él sería libre pero ¿quién iba a entretener sus solitarios días? La chica policía en algún momento iba querer su libertad, a pesar de que le había jurado lealtad, sabía que no iba a resistir tantos años a su lado sin sentirse encarcelada, después de todo ella era un alma libre.

La vida de los humanos era tan efímera y pasajera. Un accidente de auto, una caía por las escaleras, un asalto que salió mal, algún problema cardíaco o hasta el más insignificante golpe en la cabeza y sus vidas estarían cegadas para siempre. Para él, la muerte era algo tan imposible de adquirir, cuando parecía que por fin iba a tener aquel descanso eterno, siempre regresaba y más poderoso que nunca. ¿Ese era su castigo por todos sus pecados cometidos en el pasado? Hasta el alma más corrupta merece tener algún tipo de descanso, ya sea en el cielo o el averno. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente a las demás almas condenadas?

—Alucard…—ella lo llamaba en sus sueños.

Se sentía frustrado, no lo podía negar. Quería ingresar a sus sueños pero había una barrera que le impedía acceder a ellos. Se suponía que sus poderes no reaccionaban en contra de él pero al parecer, estos querían protegerla de él en la privacidad de sus sueños. ¿Qué era eso que no quería que viera? Ella ya le había hablado de su pasado, ¿había algo más que ella no le había mencionado? No pudo evitar sonreír, ella era todo un enigma.

La mente de los humanos es tan frágil como la porcelana que puede romperse a la mínima presión; es como un pequeño claro donde el agua es transparente donde puedes ver el fondo del mismo pero al más mínimo movimiento en falso, habrán ondulaciones que te imposibiliten ver el fondo del mismo.

Hikari empezó a despertarse. Su energía le advertía que había alguien con ella en la habitación. Centró sus pensamientos recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Ghouls. Demonios sombra. Una niña. El humo morado. Ella perdiendo el control de sus poderes. Una copa de vino. El beso y luego, ella siendo mordida por el vampiro.

—Ohhh…—dijo mientras se sentaba y movía su cuello de un lado a otro. Le dolía y escocía un poco pero se sentía relativamente bien.

—Bebiste de más…—le dijo mientras giraba su rostro y se encontraba los ojos rojizos del vampiro. Él la miró pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué hora es?—el vampiro hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y ella miró hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared del fondo. ¿Eso siempre había estado ahí? Se preguntó.

—Pasa del medio día…—le dijo el vampiro y ella suspiró. De seguro la estaban buscando.

—Debo irme…ya es tarde…o más bien temprano…—negó con su cabeza. Se sentía algo desorientada.

Se arrastró por la cama y sus rodillas chocaron con las del vampiro. Ella alzó su mirada y él tenía su característica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Tú deberías estar dormido a esta hora—no fue una pregunta.

—Mis sombras podrían alimentarse de tu energía mientras duermo—le dijo despreocupadamente y ella suspiró.

—Mi energía las purificaría…—él sonrió y miró a su alrededor y luego a ella. Hikari siguió su mirada y jadeó al percatarse a lo que se refería.

Toda la habitación tenía vida. Las sombras rodeaban cada rincón del lugar y su energía se estaba uniendo a las sombras. No la purificada, era como si se alimentaran de ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Eso no debería estar pasando.

— ¿Por qué mi energía no purifica tus sombras?—el vampiro sonrió.

—Ayer bebiste de mí…—ella negó con su cabeza. Alucard le regaló aquella enorme sonrisa llena de colmillos y con su dedo apuntó su propia lengua. Ante aquel gesto ella se sonrojó pero las imágenes, que era confusas, vinieron a su cabeza y entonces recordó el sabor de su sangre en su boca. Era salada, como se supone que debe ser el sabor de la sangre, pero también había algo más en ella. Algo que era como si fuera un vino añejado y antiguo. Era un sabor fuerte y exquisito. ¿Ese era el sabor de la sangre de un Nosferatu? O sólo era la sangre de Alucard que tenía aquel sabor tan adictivo, porque no podía negar que una parte de ella ansiaba probar una vez más aquella sangre.

Ella no se había percatado pero inconscientemente se había relamido los labios para gran deleite y disfrute del vampiro quien emitió una profunda y escalofriante risa.

Hikari cerró sus ojos e intentó localizar su propia energía. Cálida y acogedora como siempre pero había algo más, era como si intentara unirse a su energía santa, era algo oscuro pero extrañamente no la sentía extraña ni ajena a ella. Era como encontrarse como un viejo amigo, se estaban reconociendo. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

—Mi energía no está repeliendo a la tuya…extraño…—susurró ella.

—Fascinante…—dijo él mientras la veía. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rojizos de él.

—Lo es…—admitió Hikari y el vampiro rió.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y no dudó en besarla. Una vez más el beso no fue suave ni amable, fue arrollador y salvaje. Ella sentía como si quisiera devorarla y la pequeña alarma que debió sonar en su cabeza de un peligro inminente, jamás sonó. No se sentía amenazaba por él.

—Debo irme…—le dijo cuando sintió que el vampiro empezaba a ejercer algo de presión para que ella se acostara en la cama.

El vampiro no desistió en su ataque e intentó besarla pero ella volteó su rostro. Alucard aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar su cuello y morderla. Hikari levantó un campo de energía, lo suficientemente fuerte como para repelerlo pero no para lastimarlo.

—Ya es tarde y tú debes dormir…—el vampiro gruñó y vio como sus ojos ardían.

—No debes darme órdenes…—su voz salió como un siseo y ella rodó los ojos. Típico de un hombre. Todos son iguales.

—No lo estoy haciendo…—ella alzó una mano poniéndola entre él y ella—Pero realmente debes de descansar…por muy poderoso que seas, debes dejar que tu energía se reponga…—el vampiro la miró unos segundos y ella suspiró.

—Alucard, eres un ser extremadamente poderoso pero hasta lo más poderosos necesitan reponer energías…—los ojos de él volvieron a adquirir aquel tono rojo de siempre.

—Mi fascinante criatura…—la gran mano de él se asentó en la cabeza de ella mientras le daba pequeño golpecitos.

— ¡Te he dicho que yo no soy un perro!—el vampiro rió.

—No, eres mi adorable gatita…—Hikari rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella se puso de pie y cuando iba marcharse, él la haló hacia él y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un voraz y pasional beso. Hikari pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y él apegó su cuerpo al de ella. Las energías de ambos bailaban una con la otra, formando una sola. Ninguno de los dos se percató de aquello. Ni siquiera el vampiro con su tercer ojo pudo verlo, estaba más que entretenido besando a su querida gatita.

Aquellos amantes que se amaron en el pasado lo harán en el presente. El hilo rojo del destino se estirará hasta lo imposible pero jamás se romperá. Quedará suspendido el tiempo que sea necesario para que aquellas almas vuelvan a encontrarse. No se puede evitar lo inevitable.

— ¡Ríndete!—le sonrió con arrogancia y ella negó con su cabeza.

—Jamás…—le dijo y volvió al ataque.

Tanto Rin como su pareja miraban algo preocupados el entrenamiento. Sesshomaru nunca había sido tan rudo con ella, era como si quisiera lastimarla. Desde la vez que ella desapareció por casi un día y llegó de lo más sonriente, él se había empezado a comportarse de manera fría y ruda con Hikari. Cada entrenamiento se tornaba en una batalla feroz donde prácticamente ella tenía que luchar por su vida y era peor cuando ella desaparecía por unas horas y llegaba sonriente. Sesshomaru se tornaba amargado y frío con todos pero más con la chica.

Para nadie era una sorpresa saber con quién era que ella se veía a escondidas. No sólo por las obvias marcas de colmillos que ella portaba en su cuello, el olor a sangre ni por el aroma a vampiro, no era porque ella empezaba a expedir un olor distinto y a todos les tomó por sorpresa darse cuenta de la razón de ese cambio en su aroma.

—Debemos hacer algo, puede lastimarla…—Rin quería intervenir pero su esposo no la dejaba.

—No—ella quiso protestar pero él negó con su cabeza—En el estado que se encuentra Sesshomaru podría llegar a lastimarte—los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Él jamás lo haría…—el yokai suspiró e hizo señas para que mirase el escenario en frente de ella. Rin no pudo evitar jadear.

—No puede ser…—en frente de ella se hallaba el Daiyokai en toda su gloria. Las largas marcas en sus brazos, las enormes garras en sus uñas, sus orejas puntiagudas y aquella media luna en su frente, le trajeron viejas memorias a su cabeza.

—Está fuera de control…—dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos asintieron.

— ¿Están seguros que ella está a salvo con él?—dijo otra voz, esta era femenina.

—Él jamás la lastimaría…—dijo Rin pero su voz no sonaba tan segura.

—No es lo que parece—dijo la nueva persona en escena.

Nadie dijo nada más. No podían negar que estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de Hikari. Ya portaba varias heridas que sangraban profundamente y ella tenía señales de cansancio. Sudaba y jadeaba. Hace mucho había dejado de atacar, ahora sólo intentaba protegerse. Sesshomaru lucía impecable, como siempre.

Las espadas chocaban una contra la otra. Era un espectáculo, que en otras instancias lo hubiesen admirado, pero ahora no podían hacer eso. Estaban preocupados por el bienestar de ambos, no sólo físico sino emocional.

—Debemos detenerlo…—dijo la nueva chica. Estaba preocupada por Hikari.

Todos jadearon cuando la espada de Sesshomaru hizo contacto con un lado de su cuello, justo donde tenía las marcas del colmillo del vampiro, ella jadeó por el repentino ataque y la sangre poco a poco fue saliendo. Ella lo miró al Daiyokai y algo en su mirada había cambiado.

—Esto…no…—susurró el nuevo personaje varonil.

—Sus ojos…—dijo el esposo de Rin.

—No puede ser…—dijo la nueva chica.

—Si aún quedaba alguna duda de que fuera ella, con esto ya no debemos tener duda alguna—dijo el esposo de Rin y todos asintieron.

Los ojos de la chica tenían una iris azulada pero alrededor de la misma todo se había cubierto de rosado y su cabello volaba en todas direcciones, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ante ellos ya no se encontraba la misma Hikari de siempre, era algo que ellos ya estaban familiarizados. Sentían aquella emoción de añoranza cuando la vieron.

—Kagome…—susurró Sesshomaru. Los ojos del Daiyokai pasaban de dorado a rojo. Vio a la chica fruncir el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo atacó, el Daiyokai a duras penas si pudo esquivar el ataque, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido lo que causó una leve herida en su brazo izquierdo. Ella sonrió victoriosa ante aquella leve herida. A Sesshomaru no le causó nada de gracia y con un feroz rugido se lanzó al ataque.

Respiraba agitadamente, veía con horror como los ojos de Sesshomaru adquirían un rojo salvaje y gruñía de tanto en tanto al momento de atacarla. Sus marcas eran irregulares y sus colmillos se asomaban en su boca. ¿Se estaba transformando? Ella jamás había visto a la descomunal bestia en persona, sólo la había apreciado en pinturas y se había maravillado por la belleza y ferocidad que se apreciaba en la imagen pero ahora no estaba segura si quería ver a Sesshomaru en aquel majestuoso estado.

—Sesshomaru, basta. La vas a lastimar—escuchó a alguien gritar. No reconocía la voz pero no podía distraerse en esos momentos.

—Debes volver a tus sentidos…—dijo otra voz.

No pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando la espada atravesó su hombro. Sus poderes latían, en señal de alerta para protegerla y atacar a su agresor, se estaba conteniendo de no hacerlo. No sólo podía lastimarlo a él sino a todos los presentes.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¡deténgase por favor!—Hikari tuvo que erigir una cápsula de energía alrededor de ambos, para que nadie interviniera.

Otra herida y ésta había sido en su pierna izquierda. Sus poderes saltaron y empezaron a curarla pero se estaba debilitando rápidamente. Sentía como si algo le estuviera succionando su energía. Intentó localizar la fuente y sus poderes latieron cuando algo oscuro y siniestro la acarició. Su ser se estremeció por completo.

— _Hikari…—_ escuchó como si alguien le susurraba en el oído. Era desagradable.

Cientos de imágenes empezaron a filtrarse en su mente. Sus propias memorias y otras que no eran las de ella pero al mismo tiempo las sentía propias. Se veía a sí misma en frente de su padrastro siendo golpeada y luego el escenario cambiaba y era otro ser quien ocupaba el lugar de su agresor. No lo reconocía pero el sentimiento familiar de traición lo sintió.

—Noooooo…—escuchó a alguien gritar y cuando quiso saber la razón por la cual aquel grito horrorizado fue emitido, lo entendió.

La espada de Sesshomaru atravesó limpiamente su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión y el dolor que sintió. Su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa. Sintió un sentimiento profundo de tristeza y otra vez traición. Frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru pero algo había distinto en él. Tenía aquel hermoso y largo cabello plateado, aquellos ojos dorados pero donde siempre se hallaba aquella hermosa media luna, no había nada y sus orejas… ¿qué era eso en su cabeza?

Las garras de Sesshomaru se prepararon para dar el golpe final pero su brazo se vio interceptado por una mano enguatada. Sus instintos le dijeron que retrocediera y con un sonido sordo extrajo su espada del pecho de la chica.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles por la espalda al sentir como la energía de aquel vampiro recorría cada rincón del lugar. Era algo siniestro y oscuro. Nunca habían sentido algo así en sus vidas, ni siquiera de aquel monstruo de su pasado.

El campo de energía de Hikari cayó y todos corrieron hacia los combatientes. Intentaron acercarse a Hikari pero la energía del vampiro se los impidió.

—Queremos ayudar…—dijo Rin y el vampiro la ignoró. Tomó entre sus brazos a Hikari, quien estaba entre la inconciencia y la realidad.

—Alucard…—susurró. El vampiro clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella, que habían vuelto a ser aquellos celestes ojos, que tanto le gustaba mirar al vampiro.

—Estás herida…—ella sonrió.

—Sí, capitán obvio…—el vampiro le sonrió. Ella se estremeció cuando una corriente de dolor la atravesó. Empezaba a sentirse más y más débil.

—Estoy muriendo…—susurró y el vampiro profirió un gruñido.

—Sólo yo puedo ser el encargado de cegar tu vida—ella sonrió.

—Tómala, es tuya…siempre lo ha sido…—el vampiro sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos.

—Te diste cuenta muy tarde, mi querida gatita…—los ojos de ella empezaban a cerrarse.

—Desde que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos lo supe…mi querido conde…—y los ojos de ella se cerraron, más no para siempre. Todos jadearon horrorizados ante lo que veían.

El vampiro inhaló profundamente inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo con el olor tan característico de ella y su ser se estremeció al percatarse del ligero cambio en su esencia. Ahí, en un rincón de todo el cuerpo de ella, se podía sentir la esencia del vampiro que intentaba combinarse con la de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Espera…—le dijo Rin cuando vio al vampiro preparado para retirarse. Alucard la miró de reojo y ella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué harás?—el vampiro sonrió, dándole aquella sonrisa macabra y escalofriante que estaba reservada sólo a sus enemigos.

—A reclamar lo que me pertenece…—y segundos después se fundió en las sombras con su preciosa carga.

A todos les volvió a correr aquel escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando la risa escalofriante y siniestra del vampiro resonó por toda la estancia. Sintieron como algo frío les recorriera por toda la espalda y se enrollaba en sus almas.

—Ella estará bien—dijo la nueva chica.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Ayame-chan?—preguntó Rin.

—Él no la lastimará—respondió el nuevo personaje varonil, que tomó la mano de Ayame entre las suyas.

—Pero…pero…—protestaba Rin.

—Rin-chan—le llamó su esposo y ella lo miró—Kouga-kun tiene razón—ella suspiró.

—Pero…Shippo…—una voz interrumpió sus protestas.

—Él es su compañero—todos miraron a Sesshomaru y vieron que había vuelto a sus sentidos.

—Sesshomaru-sama…—Rin corrió a abrazar al Daiyokai. Él posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Kouga a su compañero de armas. Rin se alejó un poco del Daiyokai para inspeccionar que realmente estuviera bien.

—Físicamente estoy perfecto pero…—posó su mano donde estaba su corazón y negó con su cabeza y todos sintieron tristeza por el yokai. ¿Por qué él no podía tener un poco de felicidad?

Algunas personas nacieron para estar juntas, otras sólo para ser ocasionales y unas muy pocas para jamás estarlo. Personas van y vienen de tu vida, pero son contadas las que se quedan hasta el final de tus días. La familia, el amor, la amistad, son los con los que formas lazos irrompibles pero algunas veces, estos lazos son flojos y muy fácil de romper. Debemos estar preparados para eso.

Hikari sentía que flotaba. Abrió sus ojos y alrededor de ella había diferentes espejos, dentro de los cuales se podía apreciar diversas imágenes. Algunos de ellos mostraban sus propias memorias y otros se veían a personas que ya conocía pero con diferentes ropas y había alguien más en esas memorias, alguien familiar pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a la chica en frente de ella.

No podía negar que tenían un gran parecido. Cabello largo negro. Ojos azulados, los de ella era un poco celestes, piel blanca como la nieve y tenían la misma sonrisa. Sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Te siento familiar…—la chica le sonrió.

—Porque lo soy…—Hikari se sorprendió.

— ¿Quién eres?—la chica le tendió una mano. Hikari estaba algo dudosa de aceptar pero no sentía que ella fuera una amenaza.

Hikari cerró los ojos y le tendió su mano. Habían atravesado el espejo. La chica a su lado rió y Hikari sintió aquella risa tan familiar que no dudó en abrir los ojos. Se quedó algo maravillada por la vista. Era un panorama muy hermoso.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—la chica sonrió con tristeza.

—En el pasado…—Hikari quiso preguntar qué tan en el pasado pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando el panorama cambió y en frente de ella, se hallaba un campo de batalla.

— ¡Dios mío!—chilló asustada. Sintió como una enorme tristeza la embargaba.

Había cuerpos por todas partes. No sólo eran hombres adultos, vestidos como soldados, también había mujeres, ancianos y para su gran horror, niños. Muchos parecían haber muerto luchando, otros como era en el caso de las mujeres habían fallecido protegiendo a sus hijos. Sintió tantas náuseas al ver que había partes de cuerpos por doquier.

—Esta es una de las tantas guerras libradas entre humanos y yokais…—le dijo la chica a su lado. Hikari sabía de esas guerras, no sólo por los libros que había leído, sino también por las personas que le habían abierto la puerta de su hogar para entrenarla.

—Del flanco de los humanos habían dos grupos que los protegían, los monjes y las mikos. Ambos con la fuerza y energía suficiente como para hacer frente a docenas de yokais pero no tan poderosos contra los Daiyokais—Hikari sabía que estos últimos eran seres que podían adoptar formas humanas.

—Eran fuerzas de la naturaleza que muy pocos podían hacer frente…—el escenario cambió y en frente de ellas se podía apreciar un campo de batalla y en medio de este, se podía apreciar a alguien dado batalla contra los yokais.

—Había alguien capaz de hacerles frente no sólo a uno, sino decenas de ellos…—los ojos de Hikari se abrieron por la sorpresa. En frente de ella se hallaba alguien muy similar a ellas.

—Ella es Midoriko-sama…—dijo la chica a su lado.

—La creadora de la perla de Shikon—sabía de aquella poderosa perla por boca de Rin y su esposo.

—Así es. Midoriko-sama fue una gran y poderosa miko, que libró una feroz batalla contra miles de yokais…—en frente de ella se desarrolló la batalla donde la Shikon fue creada.

Hikari quiso preguntar pero el escenario volvió a cambiar y en frente de ella había una habitación que claramente era de la época moderna. Dentro del mismo se hallaba la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

—Esa soy yo…—la chica sonrió con nostalgia al verse a sí misma. Hikari quiso preguntar por qué le mostraba todo eso pero se quedó callada cuando reconoció al ser en frente de ella.

—Sesshomaru…—la chica rió y negó con su cabeza.

—No, él es Inuyasha…el medio hermano de Sesshomaru…—Hikari estaba sorprendida. Nunca nadie le había hablado de él.

Cientos de imágenes volvieron a pasar, diferentes escenarios y con nuevos y conocidos personajes. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a un Sesshomaru diferente al que ella conocía en la actualidad.

—Ese es Naraku…—el escenario cambió y ahora en frente de sus ojos se desarrolló la historia de la creación de aquel ser y así como todo lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Una parte mínima de él sintió algo de lástima pero fue efímero cuando las escenas despiadadas y desalmadas que ese ser había cometido pasaron en frente de ella. Se sintió asqueada ante los horrores que veía. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber hecho tanto daño?

—Tú…—dijo de repente Hikari ante la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos.

— ¿Increíble, cierto?—Hikari asintió con su cabeza.

—Cuando has sido despreciada tantas veces, dejada de lado y comparada con otra, llegas a un punto que tú corazón empieza llenarse de rencor y hasta odio por esa persona que alguna vez amaste. Eso me estaba ocurriendo a mí. No quise desarrollar eso por él, así que decidí alejarme…—y volvieron a pasar otras escenas.

—El destino me llevó hasta Sesshomaru, en el pasado nos habíamos tropezado en varias ocasiones pero estaba tan cegada por el amor que sentía por Inuyasha que no me fijé en él, pero la vida nos volvió a unir…—Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos besarse de manera tan amorosa. Jamás se imaginó que el Daiyokai fuera tan pasional.

Hikari sintió como una profunda tristeza la embargaba, no entendía de dónde provenían aquellos sentimientos. Miró a la chica a su lado y vio como ella tenía una mirada llena de dolor y volvió a fijarse en las escenas que se desarrollaban delante de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

—Inuyasha empezó a albergar odio hacia mí y su hermano, él sentía que lo habíamos traicionado…—sonrió con amargura—Sólo cuando vio que me había perdido, se dio cuenta de que…según sus palabras, me amaba…—Hikari le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

—El odio puede llevar a cometer los actos más atroces en nombre del amor…—Hikari vio con horror como una espada era atravesada por el pecho de la chica y sintió dolor, justo donde la espada había sido enterrada.

Había una lucha en medio de esa escena. Una batalla se libraba a su alrededor. Vio los mismos personajes que se habían asomado en todas las escenas y vio aquel ser. Sesshomaru luchaba contra él pero de un momento a otro, dejó la lucha para socorrer a la chica.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sesshomaru apareciendo donde la chica, Inuyasha volvía a sus sentidos y veía con horror como había asesinado a la mujer que decía amar. Al segundo siguiente Naraku siendo atacado por Inuyasha. El Daiyokai luchando contra su propia bestia para no transformarse.

—No lo hagas…—la chica alzó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del Daiyokai.

—Lo merece…—ella negó mientras le sonreía.

—Debes de seguir…sin mí…—los ojos de Sesshomaru cambiaban entre dorado y rojo.

—Deben prometerme que seguirán…—los ojos del Daiyokai se clavaron en los de ella.

—No nos pida eso, mujer—ella rió y luego tosió.

—Deben hacerlo…no por mí…debes de…—Sesshomaru reprimió un gruñido al ver como la vida de su hembra se desvanecía.

—Bésame, Sesshomaru…—el Daiyokai acercó sus labios a los de su amada hembra y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y tristeza. Esta era la despedida.

Hikari no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus mejillas y pudo ver como la chica que estaba a su lado lloraba. Sintió una profunda tristeza en su pecho.

—Debes dejarme ir…—el Daiyokai aferró a la mujer a su pecho.

—Eres mía…—ella rió.

—Ahora y para siempre…—le dijo. Sesshomaru la miró.

—Ayúdame a ponerme de pie…—el Daiyokai algo renuente lo hizo y ella le sonrió con todo el amor que le podía transmitir.

—Te amo…—le dijo. Rozó sus labios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba en frente de Naraku.

La chica lanzó una onda de energía, purificando a todos los enemigos y alejando a los aliados. Creó un campo de energía alrededor de ellos y sus poderes poco a poco empezaron a surgir. La perla de Shikon se desprendió del cuerpo de Naraku y se fundió en el pecho de la mujer.

—No puedes matarte…—ella sonrió.

—No puedo…pero haré algo similar a eso…—todos vieron con fascinación y temor como el poder santo de ella la cubría de pies a cabeza, su cabello danzaba alrededor de ella y con una última mirada y sonrisa a todos, estalló en una poderosa onda de energía y luz.

—KAGOME…—gritaron todos pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido junto con aquel monstruo.

El campo de batalla se llenó de un aroma a rosas, y la tierra muerta volvió a cobrar vida. Los heridos se sanaron y los muertos revivieron. En aquella tierra donde antes olía a muerte, ahora se podía respirar paz. Sólo aquellos quienes habían estado lado a lado en cada paso de Kagome, tenían una profunda tristeza en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Te sacrificaste…—dijo Hikari mientras veía a Kagome.

—Por quienes amaba…—se giró y miró a Hikari a los ojos. Todo a su alrededor de repente se volvió silencioso y cambiaba a un escenario lleno de rosas y pasto.

— ¿Quién eres realmente?—Kagome dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Hikari vio asombrada como en frente de ella aparecía Midoriko, Kikyo y otras mujeres que no supo reconocer pero tenían una cierta similitud entre ellas.

—Somos tus antepasados—dijo Midoriko.

—Imposible…no…—Hikari se sentía desorientada. Eso no podía ser cierto.

—Lo es…—le dijo Kikyo.

—Cada una de nosotras somos una parte de ti…—Hikari posó su mano sobre su pecho y sintió muchas emociones.

—Yo soy quien inició la línea de sangre de los Higurashi…—en frente de ella apareció un muchacho muy apuesto y tan parecido a Kagome.

—Abuelo…—dijo Hikari. Lo reconoció, aquel era su abuelo. Lo reconoció por las fotos que su madre tenía en su casa.

—Hola, Hikari-chan…—sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella era su familia. Aquella que jamás pudo conocer.

— ¿Por qué… por qué…?—su pecho dolía.

—Lo siento mucho Hikari-chan. No pude ayudarte…—ella ahogó un sollozo.

—Siempre hubo y habrá quienes quieran destruir nuestras líneas de sangre—dijo Kagome.

—Pero…pero…—quiso decir algo pero nada le salía.

—Hikari…—una voz diferente. Una mujer apareció en frente de ella. Sus ojos le mostraban mucha calidez.

—Mamá…—susurró con temor y la mujer le sonrió. Ella no dudó en arrojarse a sus brazos. Se sintió a salvo y protegida.

—Mamá…mamá…—chilló. Cada memoria llena de dolor, cada momento de soledad, tristeza y desesperación, la atravesó.

—Shshshsh…pequeña…aquí estoy…—su madre le acariciaba la espalda con todo el amor que sólo una madre podía transmitir.

—Mamá…te llamé tantas veces…me sentía tan sola y perdida…—los ojos de la señora se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella había visto con horror como aquel despreciable ser intentaba abusar de su pequeña. Como ella se vio obligada a huir.

—Lo lamento mucho mi niña…—su madre tomó su rostro entre sus manos y colocó un beso sobre su frente para luego alejarse unos pasos y unirse al clan Higurashi.

—Mi padre murió a una edad muy joven—le dijo su madre mientras señalaba su abuelo.

—Sota-kun fue asesinado pero ya había dejado descendencia…—el chico se rascó el cuello con algo de pena. Era un adolescente cuando había dejado embarazada a su novia.

—Fue algo de una noche…—Kagome negó con su cabeza mientras le daba un coscorrón a su querido hermano.

—Ella no necesita saber eso—el chico se alzó de hombros mientras reía.

— ¿Quiénes están detrás de todo esto?—preguntó Hikari y todos se pusieron serios.

—Los mismos que están detrás de ti y de todos los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo últimamente…—ella se estremeció.

Ella recordó que el aumento de ghouls y demonios sombra habían estado fuera de control. Inclusive habían creado un nuevo monstruo. Era un ghoul siendo poseído por un demonio sombra. Un monstruo sediento de sangre y destrucción.

—Naraku no está muerto—le dijo Kagome y Hikari estaba sorprendida.

—Pensé que tú…—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Estaba muy herida y había perdido mucha energía con el…—las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon de un color carmín.

—Cuando se apareó con Sesshomaru—completó Kikyo y Kagome le lanzó un gruñido a la chica.

—Ay hermanita, sigues siendo tan ingenua e inocente como siempre…—Kagome le dio otro coscorrón a su hermano.

—El unir dos energías completamente diferentes puede dejar agotado a ambas partes, en especial cuando eres una miko…—Hikari suspiró.

—Me están mostrando todo esto por alguna razón…—su madre le sonrió.

—Cada suceso de tú vida, cada decisión que has tomado te ha llevado justo donde estás hoy…—ella la miró sin entender.

—Hikari cada persona nace con un destino en su vida, que no puede ser cambiado. Quizás puedas escabullirte, buscar otras alternativas pero el final siempre será el mismo…—le dijo Kikyo.

—Cada uno de nosotros nació para que tú lo hicieras—le dijo una de sus antepasados.

—Tu destino es más grande de lo que te imaginas—le dijo su abuelo.

—El hilo rojo del destino puede ser estirado, enredado pero jamás cortado…—le dijo Midoriko y ella la miró sin entender. Ella le hizo señas para que mirara a un lado de ella y supo a qué se refería.

—Alucard…—su corazón martilló en su pecho.

—Ustedes serán los encargados de destruir a Naraku…—ella miró a Kagome.

—No soy tan poderosa…yo no…—ellas le sonrieron.

—Lo eres—le dijo su madre.

—Todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has soportado toda tu vida, es lo que te ha permitido convertirte en la mujer que eres ahora y que serás en un futuro…—ella desvió su mirada hacia Kagome quien le sonreía con cariño.

—Naraku no es el único monstruo que deberás enfrentar en un futuro—sus ojos se abrieron un poco y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—No estarás sola—le recordó su abuelo y la imagen de Alucard vino a su cabeza.

—Pero él…él…—su madre se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres la única que ha de dominar a ese vampiro—su madre rió—Él es un ser lleno de pecados pero que puede ser salvado…—negó con su cabeza—Que será salvado por ti—ella miró a su madre y frunció el entrecejo.

—No quiero que cambie…él…él me gusta como es…—su madre sonrió.

—Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar…—Hikari la miró sin comprender.

—Hikari el amor no se trata de cambiar al otro, se trata de aceptar y comprender. No puedes imponer porque no resultará. Alucard actúa según lo que su naturaleza dictamina. Eso ni siquiera tú mi pequeña puedes cambiar—ella asintió.

—No intento ni quiero hacerlo—Souta se acercó a su nieta.

—Eso está bien. Si lo intentaras, el resultado sería que tú fueras infeliz—Hikari le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué los hombres malos tienen que ser tan atractivos?—algunas mujeres rieron. Era muy cierto, a las mujeres nos atraían los hombres que tienen cierto grado de peligro.

—Cariño—llamó su madre—Debes tomar una decisión…—Hikari borró toda sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que todas mostraban un rostro totalmente serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—su madre miraba fijamente un punto detrás de ella y Hikari se dio la vuelta. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el escenario que tenía detrás de ella.

Ella yacía sobre una cama, que claramente pudo reconocerla como la que se encontraba en la habitación de Alucard, y dicho vampiro mordía su cuello intentando inyectarle su veneno para convertirla en su draculina, pero no estaba funcionando. Su poder purificaba el veneno. Ella perdía sangre rápidamente, sino hacía algo ella moriría.

—Pero yo…—su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quieres convertirte en un vampiro?—esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

Estaba segura que le gustaba el vampiro, es más estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por él pero, no había pensado en la idea de convertirse en un vampiro. Claro que ese era la decisión obvia si quería permanecer a lado de Alucard pero siempre había intentado no pensar sobre ese tema.

Miró al vampiro otra vez y pudo ver la mirada de él, su corazón dolió. Era la misma que había tenido Sesshomaru al perder a Kagome. Ahí estaba un hombre que estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba. No tuvo más dudas.

—Deseo permanecer para siempre a lado de Alucard—dijo segura de sus propias palabras.

Tras esas breves palabras, todo a su alrededor empezó a llenarse de luz. Ella se giró hacia sus antepasados y poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose, quedando sólo Kagome, Souta y su querida madre.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—preguntó Hikari. Sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas que la perla de Shikon se fundió con mi cuerpo?—Hikari asintió.

—Pediste un deseo…—le dijo Souta y ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—Pero debía de ser desinteresado y…—su madre le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo hiciste…—ella estaba confundida y luego giró su rostro para ver a Alucard.

—Debes ir a su lado, es ahí donde perteneces—Hikari miró a su madre y ella la miraba con todo el cariño que una madre puede mostrar a través de sus ojos por su hijo.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño—Hikari se fundió en un cálido abrazo con su madre.

— ¿Te volveré a ver?—giró un poco su rostro mirando a los 2 personajes restantes— ¿Los volveré a ver?—ambos sonrieron.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes—ella los miró sin entender pero ellos no dijeron más hasta que se desvanecieron.

—Mamá…—dijo Hikari mientras miraba a su madre.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo dudes—ella estaba algo renuente de alejarse de su progenitora.

—Ve con él, te está esperando…—Hikari suspiró y con un último abrazo a su madre, dejó que la luz que la rodeaba, la tragase para devolverla a la realidad.

Alucard estaba ansioso y por primera vez en sus 500 años de vida, se sentía desesperado. Su veneno no estaba funcionando con ella, veía con desesperación como la vida de Hikari se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus dedos.

Estaba por recurrir con Integra cuando vio con asombro como la sangre del cuerpo de Hikari volvía a su cuerpo. Las heridas poco a poco empezaban a sanar y como ella inhalaba profundamente. Algo había cambiado.

—Alucard…—susurró ella y el vampiro estuvo de inmediato a su lado. ¿En qué se había convertido? No pudo evitar reír.

—Mi gatita…—Hikari sonrió.

—No soy tú mascota…—el vampiro la miró sorprendido y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos, clavando su mirada en él.

—Hola Alucard…—el vampiro le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Mi…—ella frunció el entrecejo y el vampiro rió—Mi draculina…—las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo y no dudó en abalanzarse sobre el rey no vida.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y él inhaló profundamente, había algo diferente en ella, el olor era más intenso pero no dejaba de ser adictivo. Jamás se cansaría de esto.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado?—le preguntó el vampiro y ella suspiró.

—Tengo tanto que contarte…—le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él.

—Sí y mucho que compensarme…—ella le sonrió y fue ella esta vez quien inició el beso.

El vampiro le correspondió gustoso el beso. No dudó en subir de nivel aquella pasional muestra de amor. Lengua y dientes combatían en una feroz batalla para ver quién era el ganador y por supuesto era Alucard.

Alucard la fue recostando sobre la cama para quedar encima de ella. Sus manos enguantadas se movieron ansiosas sobre su cuerpo. Ella jadeó ante el saqueo por su cuerpo pero no hizo intento alguno de alejarlo.

—Espera…—el vampiro gruñó.

—No—le dijo el rey no vida y ella rió divertida al verlo gruñir.

—No me refería a eso…—el vampiro la miró a los ojos. Ella tomó una mano sobre la suya y con su otra mano libre empezó a tirar del guante. El vampiro removió su mano de la de ella.

—Por favor…quiero…—se sonrojó y el vampiro sonrió divertido.

—Aunque deseo complacer cada uno de tus deseos, mi querida draculina…—ella negó con su cabeza.

—No soy una draculina…—él la miró unos segundos.

—Te explicaré luego…ahora decías que no puedes…—el vampiro rió.

—Son sellos no puedes…—ella volvió a negar con su cabeza.

—No hay sello en este mundo que no pueda romper…—el vampiro le tendió una vez su mano y vio con sorpresa como el guante cedía ante su poder.

—Seguirás bajo el control de Hellsing pero…—rió divertida como una niña pequeña quien acababa de cometer una travesura—Seré yo quien tenga el control de Hellsing…—Alucard no pudo evitar reír ante los nuevos acontecimientos. No había duda que esa pequeña mujer, siempre tenía diferentes maneras de sorprenderlo.

Cuando el vampiro volvió al ataque, una vez que ambos guantes estuvieran fuera, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió como un campo de energía era formado alrededor de su habitación. No había duda que Hikari tenía los mismos deseos que él.

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de ambos. Los ojos de vampiro brillaban mostrando un feroz y casi animal deseo por ella. Hikari se sentía algo intimidada por la manera que él le observaba, era casi como si quisiera comérsela, aunque no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Alucard exploraba cada rincón de aquella delicada y tersa piel. No podía evitar arañar con sus garras, que se habían extendido a penas ella había tirado de sus guantes, dañaran ciertas partes del cuerpo de ella. Hikari se quejaba pero no se apartaba, al contrario le gustaba aquella ferocidad que el vampiro mostraba.

Hikari sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Latía frenéticamente debido a las caricias que Alucard le daba a todo a su cuerpo. Verlo moverse por cada tramo de su piel, sentir su lengua arrastrándose por zonas que hasta para ella, eran inexploradas, se sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

Lo vio descender hasta aquella zona, que era la más privada de su cuerpo, lo vio inhalar y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse pero no se cubrió. Había aprendido que si lo hacía, el vampiro se detendría y ella no quería eso. Necesitaba que él acabara con lo que había empezado.

Sintió el primer lengüetazo y no pudo evitar el sonoro grito que salió de sus labios. ¿Qué había sido eso? No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque a ese, se le unieron más y más. Se retorcía sobre la cama pero el vampiro había colocado ambas manos en los muslos de ella abriéndolos para ella y exponiendo aquella zona para su deleite.

—Me voy a dar un festín…— ¿Se podría morir de vergüenza? Porque ella iba a ser la primera.

Sus manos soltaron sus piernas y con una mirada que le decía que no se moviera, se internó en aquella zona nunca antes explorada por ella. Su lengua se movía cual serpiente en movimiento buscando a su próxima víctima. Se internaba un poco, luego profundamente. No pudo evitar cerrar sus piernas, fue algo instintivo pero al vampiro no pareció importarle.

Sentía claramente aquel órgano internarse luego de unos segundos se detuvo y estaba vez sintió algo un poco más frío, delgado y alargado enterrarse de un solo golpe. Esta vez su grito fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

—Ohhh…ya veo…—no entendió a lo que se refería, sólo quería que volviera hacer lo mismo y no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces porque volvió al ataque.

—ALUCARD…—gritó cuando a su primer dedo se le unió un segundo. Los movía rápidamente. Ella gritaba y se aferraba a las sábanas.

Sus dedos no fueron suficiente para la tortura y sintió como su boca tomaba aquel botón de nervios y tiraba. Eso hizo que su mundo colisionara. Estaba a punto de explotar. Necesitaba que aquello acabase. No podía más.

—Alucard…por favor…—no sabía que pedía pero su cerebro le decía que le rogara.

— ¿Por favor qué…?—ella respiraba con dificultad.

—Sólo por favor…—las mejillas de ella estaban más rojas que nunca y el vampiro estaba divertido al verla tan sonrojada.

—Si no me lo dices, no sabré lo que pides…—Hikari gruñó y miró al vampiro.

—Haz que me corra…—así crudo y sin vacilación. El vampiro no pudo evitar reír con locura. Su draculina era de lo más atrevida.

—Es mi deber complacer los deseos de mi compañera…—y sin más el vampiro volvió al ataque.

A duras penas Hikari tuvo tiempo de agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas y el mundo volvió a dar vueltas. Necesitaba y ansiaba poder llegar aquella cúspide placer y poder lanzarse al abismo. No podía más. Su cuerpo no podía más con aquella presión.

Los dedos se movían con velocidad y en medio de aquella explosión de éxtasis que le estaba haciendo atravesar el vampiro a Hikari, Alucard no dudó en explorar aquella otra zona. La vio removerse pero no se quejó, así que con uno de sus dedos empezó a lubricar y prepararla.

No pudo evitar sonreír con perversidad. Él le robaría hasta el alma esa noche. Todo le pertenecería a él y nadie más que él. Ella era suya para mancillar y llevarla a los más bajos y oscuros momentos de placer.

—ALUCARD…—y al grito de su nombre, ella se dejó ir.

El vampiro se alejó un poco de ella, mientras la veía recuperar el aliento. No dudó en relamerse los dedos. Todo en ella era exquisito. No podía dejar que nada se escapara.

Subió por su cuerpo dando besos y lengüetazos, la vio estremecerse otra vez. Se demoró un poco en aquellos dos montículos que no dudó en devorar. Desde hace mucho tiempo ansiaba poder hacerlo.

—Alucard…—ella se removió. Ya estaba otra vez excitada.

El vampiro la miró para luego besarla con algo de brusquedad que a ella no pareció importarle. Le correspondió al beso. Mordía sus labios con algo de fuerza, extrayendo su sangre. Una mano de él agarró la suya y la hizo tomar su ya prominente erección.

—Es tú turno de complacerme, mi compañera…—los tonos de rojos eran un chiste para ella. Adquirió un nuevo tono y el vampiro sonrió.

—No sé cómo hacerlo…—el vampiro movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo y ella jadeó.

—Está bien…—el vampiro se tendió a su lado mientras ella inhalaba profundamente y se colocó encima de él.

Dejó un casto beso en sus labios. Pequeñas mordidas y besos a lo largo de su fuerte mandíbula. Descendió poco a poco por su cuello, que no dudó en dar una gran mordida, eso pareció gustarle al vampiro porque se estremeció. Sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Volvió a descender e hizo lo que él con sus pechos. Mordió, succionó y lamió. Estremecimiento por parte él. Siguió bajando y a medida que descendía su corazón latía más y más rápido. No podía evitar estar nerviosa.

Cuando descendió lo suficiente, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Podía ser virgen pero no era tonta. Sabía lo suficiente de anatomía masculina como para reconocer que aquello era grande, más de lo normal. Sintió un leve estremecimiento y un calor sofocante apoderarse de ella.

Se acercó curiosa y su lengua hizo acto de presencia al lamer lo poco que expulsaba aquel mástil. Lo saboreó un poco. No era desagradable. Era salado y tenía un toque al olor que Alucard tenía por todo su cuerpo. No sabía el qué.

Dejó un rastro de besos por todo ese largo eje y luego sus manos se entretuvieron con los dos acompañantes de aquel mástil. Besó, succionó y haló un poco. Escuchaba gruñir al vampiro y esto hacía que ella se sintiera poderosa.

Volvió a sus atenciones al eje. Dando pequeñas lamidas por toda su longitud. Poco a poco lo fue metiendo a su boca, intentado adaptarse a eso, cuando tocó fondo, inhaló profundamente y lo internó un poco más. Lo que quedaba, lo cubrió con sus manos y empezó aquel movimiento ascendente y descendente que volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Alucard no era la excepción.

El vampiro no podía evitar emitir pequeños siseos de placer, por lo que su hermosa draculina le hacía. Aquella pequeña e inocente criatura era un pequeño diablillo vestido de cordero. Tenía una sensualidad innata que lo enloquecía. No pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y tirar de su cabello. Estaba enloquecido de placer.

Hikari sintió una pequeña presión en su cabeza pero lo ignoró. Siguió haciendo lo suyo. A pesar de que le estaba dando placer a él, ella estaba más que excitada. Su cuerpo ardía. ¿Aquello era normal? No lo sabía.

Ella empezó a ganar más y más velocidad y el vampiro sabía que si seguía así, iba acabar. Haló con algo de brusquedad el cabello de su draculina y la apartó. Ella lo miró algo confundida. El vampiro gruñó ante aquella visión. Tenía la mirada algo vidriosa y sus labios estaban hinchados, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados por lo que acababa de hacer. Aquella visión lo excitó en demasía. La atrajo hacia sí y estrelló sus labios sobre los de ella.

Con un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de él y sus dedos volvieron a internarse en aquella cavidad. Estaba lista para él. Mientras la besaba, internó su eje de un solo golpe. Ella mordió con fuerza el labio del vampiro, expresando así su dolor.

Alucard gruñó, aún faltaba un poco más por meter pero sabía que si hacía más presión podría lastimarla y asustarla. Dejó que ella se relajaba y empezó a repartir besos y mordiscos por su cuerpo. Ella se movía inquieta y aprovechó para internar de poco lo que faltaba.

—Alucard…—se quejó algo adolorida.

Hikari miró al vampiro y vio que sus ojos estaban más rojizos que nunca. Era casi animal. Ella no se sintió asustada, al contrario se sentía segura. Atrajo al vampiro y se fundieron en un beso arrollador. Alucard aprovechó y terminó de meter lo que faltaba. Ella jadeó ante aquello.

Poco a poco fue moviéndose. Lento pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a moverse de manera salvaje. Ella se quejaba un poco pero estaba disfrutando. Emitía pequeños jadeos que luego se transformaron en gritos de placer.

—Alucard…Alucard…—repetía su nombre mientras él gruñía. Estaba fuera de control. Hizo su cuello a un lado y enterró sus colmillos en su piel, casi desgarrándola. Ella jadeó pero no se quejó.

Su bestia había hecho acto de presencia. Alucard veía con fascinación y morbosidad como ella disfrutaba aquella ferocidad que estaba demostrando. No estaba asustada, todo lo contrario estaba más y más excitada. No podía haber pedido una mejor draculina.

—Muérdeme…—le dijo mientras dejaba de beber de ella. Vio como la herida empezaba a cerrare pero a su alrededor había sangre.

—No…no tengo colmillos…—le dijo y él expuso su cuello.

—Hazlo…—ella miró aquel cuello y dentro de su cuerpo sintió algo salvaje y fiero despertar. A su nariz le llegó un olor exquisito y sintió muchísima hambre, tanta que dolía.

Primero pasó su lengua por el lugar y luego como si hubiese hecho eso toda su vida, los colmillos se asomaron para luego ser enterrados en aquella tersa y blanquecina piel. Se aferró a aquel cuello mientras la sangre espesa y caliente se deslizaba por su garganta. Nunca había probado algo semejante. Ella ya había bebido de su sangre en anteriores ocasiones, pero esta vez se sentía y sabía diferente.

El vampiro gimió de puro placer al sentir como ella bebía de su sangre, no dudó ni dos segundos antes de volver a morderla completando así el sello de apareamiento. Mientras hacían esto, Alucard seguía moviéndose más y más rápido.

Se alejaron del cuello contrario y los gemidos fueron más y más altos. Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos de Alucard ardieron y adquirieron un tono mucho más oscuro, casi rayando a negro. Estaba a punto de correrse lo sabía.

Clavó sus garras en las caderas de ella y Hikari pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro mientras se volvían a besar ahogando el grito de placer del otro cuando alcanzaron la cúspide de placer y éxtasis.

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía bombeando lo último de su esencia dentro de ella. Marcándola como suya. Nadie podía negar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Todo en ella mostraba que le pertenecía.

Alucard se acomodó entre los pechos de ella mientras inhalaba profundamente. Hikari intentaba controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Su respiración empezaba a normalizarse.

—Wow…—fue lo único que pudo decir y el vampiro rió divertido.

—Aún no hemos acabado…—le dijo y ella se estremeció.

El vampiro se alejó de su cómodo asiento mientras volvía a atacar sus labios. Propinaba caricias y poco a poco la iba volteando, haciendo que ella se acomode sobre sus rodillas y manos. Ella ante aquella vergonzosa posición se sintió tan expuesta.

— ¡Alucard!—protestó y el vampiro rió. Claro que iba disfrutar cada rincón de su cuerpo. No iba a dejar espacio sin que hubiese dejado su marca o semilla.

Algunos intentan romper los lazos irrompibles de la vida pero fracasan, lo único que logran es que éstos se vuelvan más fuertes que nunca. La existencia de algunos existe para que otros puedan unir sus vidas. Todo tiene un propósito en la vida.

—No puedo moverme…—le dijo Hikari. No sabía qué hora o día era. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio.

—Mi hermosa draculina…—ella sonrió.

El vampiro apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras pasaba su mano por el contorno del rostro de ella. Hikari tenía aún sus mejillas sonrojadas por todo lo que habían hecho. El vampiro era insaciable.

—Debemos volver…—le recordó ella y él gruñó. No quería separarse de ella.

—Alucard…—le dijo y el vampiro sonrió. ¿Hasta dónde él había dejado que ella apoderara de él?

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—el vampiro no dijo nada y besó a su hermosa compañera.

Jamás le diría el poder que ella tenía sobre él. Aún él mismo intentaba sobrellevar la idea del lazo irrompible que acababan de formar. No podía creer lo que ella había llegado a significar para él. Era imposible de creer. Había intentado engañarse a sí mismo pensando que eso que sentía por ella, era simple fascinación y curiosidad por el misterio que ella representaba pero con el pasar de los días y ante el peligro inminente de su casi muerte, se había percatado de lo inevitable. Inclusive los monstruos podían llegar a amar.

— ¿Qué me voy a poner?—gruñó frustrada mientras se tapaba con la sábana su desnudez. A él no parecía importarle porque estaba delante de ella en toda su gloria.

—Destrozaste mi ropa…—el vampiro se acercó a ella a paso lento y ella retrocedía.

—No, Alucard. Debemos…—él apareció delante de ella y la atrajo hacia sí mientras devoraba sus labios. Le quitó la sábana y ella chilló indignada.

—Jamás cubras tu desnudez ante mí—las mejillas de ella ardieron.

—Aún tengo algo de vergüenza, gracias—ella intentó coger la sábana pero él la hizo desaparecer.

—Oye…—ella gimió frustrada y él sonrió.

—Tu cuerpo es mío para mi deleite visual y poder apreciarlo cuando me plazca—ella rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien así?

—Como digas…necesito ropa y una ducha…—el vampiro rió divertido.

—Lo primero sí, lo segundo no—ella lo miró.

—Alucard…—él negó con su cabeza.

—Necesito una ducha…—volvió a negar y la energía de ella empezó a crecer en pos de su molestia.

—Ne-ce-si-to una du-cha…—pronunció lentamente las palabras y el vampiro se estremeció ante el crecimiento de su poder, que sabía que no podía lastimarlo pero aún sí se deleitaba al verla tan molesta.

— ¡Alucard! No necesito que todo el mundo…sepa que…—se sonrojó.

—Que tuvimos sexo…—completó él y ella se sonrojó aún más.

—Alucard…por favor…—lo miró con aquellos celestes ojos y otra vez rió. ¡Oh que lo asesinen si seguía complaciendo cada berrinche de su draculina, iba a perder su reputación! Nadie se podía enterar que ella hermosa y frágil mujer, lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Vamos…—le dijo mientras la volvía a traer a sus brazos y se deslizaban a través de sus sombras.

Llegaron a una espaciosa y muy cómoda habitación. El vampiro creó un campo de energía con sus sombras para que nadie los interrumpiera y empezaron otra ronda de sesión de sexo en la ducha, sólo que esta vez no demoraron mucho. Según el punto de vista de Alucard.

Al salir de la ducha ella se quedó asombrada que encima de la cama se hallaba alguna de sus prendas, miró con algo de asombro al vampiro y este simplemente le sonrió. Ella negó con su cabeza mientras empezaba la tarea de vestirse. El vampiro simplemente llamó a sus sombras mientras empezaban poco a poco a vestirlo. Ella lo miró algo envidiosa de que pudiera ser algo tan asombroso como aquello.

Aplicó un poco de crema corporal por su cuerpo, algo de desodorante y talco en sus pies mientras empezaba a vestirse. Alucard había pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Inclusive había traído crema para su cabello, perfume, cepillo y pasta dental y un cepillo para su cabello. Era algo muy considerado de su parte.

—Gracias—le sonrió mientras se alzaba de puntitas y lo besaba en los labios. El vampiro gustoso le respondió el beso. Cuando empezaba a subir de tono, ella se separó de él quien emitió un pequeño gruñido en señal de protesta y ella sonrió.

—Debemos reunirnos con los demás—él vampiro la miró y luego los internó a ambos en sus sombras.

— _Seras, trae a nuestro maestro a la mansión de los Taisho—_ Seras saltó de su asiento haciendo que Integra la mirara.

— ¿Qué sucede, Seras?—la draculina parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Integra.

—Mi maestro desea que vayamos a la mansión Taisho—la cabeza de los Hellsing sonrió. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello iba a ocurrir.

—Vamos—Seras asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaban los autos.

Todos en la mansión Taisho estaban algo ansiosos y tensos por los próximos eventos a ocurrir. Sesshomaru había dejado su apariencia humana para dar paso a su imagen que tenía en el pasado como una clara muestra de su poderío.

—Hola a todos—saludó alegremente Hikari apenas pudo ser visible a los presentes. Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus asientos hasta que la chica abrió sus brazos.

—Hikari-chan…—gritó Rin mientras corría hacia la chica. Dudó unos segundos al ver el vampiro detrás de su querida amiga.

—Tranquila, no me hará daño—el vampiro sonrió y Hikari rodó los ojos. Se alejó unos pasos del vampiro mientras le correspondía el abrazo a Rin y ahora más que nunca entendió el sentimiento parental que ella le inspiraba.

—Pensé que te habíamos perdido…como en el pasa…—la chica cortó lo que estaba diciendo y Hikari rió mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Rin.

—Estoy aquí, mi querida Rin-chan…—la chica se quedó de piedra.

—Hikari…—susurró Rin mientras alzaba su rostro y los ojos de ella adquirían un tono más azulado. El corazón de Rin latió rápidamente.

—No puede ser…—la chica sonrió.

—Madre…—susurró Shippo y la chica volvió a sonreír. Los ojos del yokai se llenaron de lágrimas y se unió al abrazo.

Shippo sintió aquella calidez inundarle de pies a cabeza. La había extrañado en demasía. Era un cachorro cuando perdió a su primera madre y luego cuando Kagome había desaparecido en la batalla final, sintió su corazón romperse.

Rin se alejó un poco para que madre e hijo se re encontraran. Alucard se sintió algo sorprendido por lo que estaba aconteciendo y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos todo lo sucedido en el pasado pasó a través de sus ojos. Fue algo raro de experimentar. Fue un leve flash pero él pudo ver todo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Hikari-chan…—llamó Ayame y ella sonrió.

Shippo se separó algo renuente de ella. Ahora era el turno de Ayame de abrazar a su amiga del pasado y presente. Habían pasado por tantas cosas. Tenía tanto que contarle. Al abrazo se unió Kouga y él no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Ella había sido su primera y más sincera amiga, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que había cometido.

Al separarse del abrazo casi aplastante de Kouga miró de nuevo aquellos rostros del pasado que ahora pertenecían a su presente. Entendía ahora aquellos sentimientos de calidez que ellos le inspiraban. La razón por la cual los sentía como familia. Era porque lo eran.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…—los miró a todos y su mirada se dirigió a la última persona que había en la habitación. Su corazón latió rápidamente unos segundos. Su pecho dolió justo donde la espada la había atravesado y no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la herida que ya no estaba presente.

—Sesshomaru…—pronunció su nombre con dolor y añoranza. Los ojos del Daiyokai brillaron unos segundos de un color rojizo para luego volver a su color dorado natural.

No podía evitar querer atraerla a su cuerpo y besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración. La había extrañado. ¡Oh, que pobres eran esas palabras! No había palabra que describiera el dolor y desolación que sintió cuando la perdió en aquella batalla.

—Será mejor que se sienten—les dijo Kouga y todos procedieron a sentarse.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la punta, a su mano izquierda se encontraba Rin y a su lado derecho estaba vacío. A lado de dicho puesto se sentó Kouga y a su lado Ayame. En la otra punta se sentó Alucard y a su lado derecho Hikari. Shippo dudó en el puesto a sentarse, Rin le sonrió y lo alentó que se sentara a lado de Hikari.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?—le preguntó Kouga y no se refería a luego de la batalla contra Sesshomaru.

—Primero que todo déjenme aclararles que yo no soy la reencarnación de Kagome—quisieron protestar pero ella negó con su cabeza—Soy y no lo soy, déjenme explicarles…

Empezó a contarles desde el inicio con Midoriko y como ella empezó su línea de sangre, todos se sorprendieron al saber que la gran miko había tenido una hija pero eso explicaba la razón por la cual Kagome, Kikyo y Midoriko se parecían tanto.

Cuando una de las personas de la línea de sangre de ellas moría, aquella que tenía una energía santa, atraía al alma de la anterior miko y esta se fundía en una sola. Eso pasó en generación tras generación. Sólo aquellas que mostraban algo de energía santa, atraían a las almas de las difuntas mikos pero sólo una porción mínima.

—Una efímera parte de Kagome está conmigo, así como la de mis antepasados…—todos en la sala guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—Esto es increíble—ella asintió.

—Aún estoy asimilándolo—todos asintieron, era extraño inclusive para ellos.

—Hikari—le llamó Kouga y la chica lo miró— ¿Qué pasará ahora?—ella lo miró sin entender y los ojos del yokai se desviaron entre el Daiyokai y el vampiro. La chica se sintió algo nerviosa.

—Ella es mi compañera—dijo el vampiro y todos en la sala se estremecieron. Sintieron claramente aquel brazo frío recorrerles por la espina dorsal.

—Lo sabemos pero…—la voz de Hikari interrumpió lo que iba a decir Kouga.

— ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Sesshomaru?—el vampiro a su lado gruñó en desacuerdo y ella tomó la mano enguantada entre las suyas.

—Por favor, Alucard…—todos vieron con asombro como el vampiro cedía.

Ella le sonrió y el vampiro devolvió la sonrisa mostrando todos sus colmillos. No dudó en atraer su rostro al de él y reclamar sus labios en un feroz y voraz beso. Ella le devolvió gustosa aquel beso. Todos vivaron sus rostros algo incómodos por lo demostrativos que eran.

Al separarse ella jadeaba por la falta de respiración y sus mejillas intentaban no arder más de lo normal. Él le sonreía de manera descarada mientras desaparecía fundiéndose entre sus sombras. Ella negó con su cabeza cuando él profirió su tan característica macabra risa.

Poco a poco los ocupantes fueron abandonando la estancia dejando a solas a Hikari y a Sesshomaru. Ella al ver que él no hacía ademán de ponerse de pie, fue la que dio el primer paso hacia él. Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban clavados en su rostro.

—Te marcó—le dijo apenas estaba a unos pie de donde él estaba sentado.

—Y yo a él—le dijo segura de sus palabras. Los ojos del Daiyokai se tornaron rojos.

—Nos has traicionado—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Tienes que entender que yo no soy Kagome—Sesshomaru gruñó, se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó hacia atrás y se puso enfrente de ella mientras la atraía hacia sí.

La abrazó e intentó encontrar aquella esencia que tanto lo enloquecía pero no la halló. Algo había cambiado en ella y eso lo enfureció.

—Sesshomaru…no soy…—la cayó uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Hikari se quedó sorprendida por la acción y al percatarse de la situación, intentó alejarlo pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Sus poderes salieron a flote al ver la incomodidad de ella pero los mantuvo al borde, no quería lastimarlo.

Sesshomaru al ver que ella no correspondía su beso, se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro. En frente de él se hallaba Hikari y no Kagome.

—No soy ella…no soy su reemplazo…aquella que has estado esperando…aquel lugar que yo llené por un tiempo, un lugar que no me correspondía…—sonrió con tristeza—Por eso no dejabas de recordarme mi lugar en la manada, yo sólo era temporal en sus vidas—él gruñó.

—No lo eres. Tú lugar es a lado de éste—ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, Sesshomaru. Mi lugar es alado de Alucard—quiso volver a besarla pero ella giró su rostro, exponiendo su cuello y él al percatarse que donde ella debía portar su marca, se encontraba la de otro.

—Lo asesinaré…—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Si lo haces, me asesinarás a mí—el Daiyokai se congeló en su sitio.

—Unieron sus almas—ella asintió.

—No viviré en un lugar que no se encuentre él—Sesshomaru emitió un lastimero gruñido.

—Es lo mismo que Kagome dijo cuándo se enfrentó al mestizo—ella le sonrió.

—Algo que mis antepasados y yo compartimos, es que amamos hasta la muerte—Sesshomaru sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad. Aflojó su agarre y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquel dorado que tanto le gustaba a Hikari.

—Esta vez elegiste al peor de los hombres—ella sonrió e hizo un puchero, que a él le pareció de lo más adorable.

—No es el peor—el Sesshomaru negó con su cabeza mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella.

—Hikari…—le dijo y ella lo miró. Él alzó su mano mientras la acercaba hacia el pecho de ella, justo donde la espada la había atravesado.

—Tranquilo ya me encuentro bien—el Daiyokai le sonrió.

—Será mejor que llamemos a los demás—Sesshomaru asintió.

La sala poco a poco volvió a llenarse y se colocaron justo donde antes habían estado sentados. Nadie preguntó sobre lo que ellos habían conversado. Eso era algo entre Hikari y Sesshomaru.

—La verdadera razón por la que los reuní todos aquí…—de repente las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a una nerviosa Seras y una muy seria Integra.

—Bueno, están todos los que se requieren para esta reunión…—Integra se sentó a lado izquierdo del vampiro. Ella frunció el entrecejo y el vampiro rió. Serás ocupó el puesto a lado de su maestra.

Hikari se aclaró la garganta y procedió a relatarle brevemente lo que todos ya conocían de la historia del pasado de los Higurashi para luego centrarse en el verdadero problema. Naraku.

—Al parecer se ha aliado en alguien interesado en crear un ejército de ghouls y crear seres mezclados con demonios sombra…—Integra emitió una especie de gruñido.

—Son los mismos que han estado detrás de las muertes de mis antepasados—dijo Hikari.

—Hemos estado años rastreando la línea de sangre de Kagome, pero jamás hallamos nada—la chica suspiró.

—Mi madre me tuvo a una edad muy joven y el hombre que ella eligió para ser mi padre—se estremeció al recordar a aquel despreciable ser—Pensó que podía darme la seguridad y tranquilidad que mi familia jamás tuvo pero…—Alucard envolvió una de sus manos alrededor de la mano derecha de Hikari.

—Ni siquiera mi bisabuela—refiriéndose la madre de Kagome—Sabía de mi existencia. Mi abuelo Souta, sólo supo de la existencia de mi madre un par de años después de que ella naciera, por un encuentro casual con mi padrastro—Ambos hacían sido amigos de la infancia y aquel despreciable hombre le había restregado en la cara que él había logrado casarse con la mujer que él tanto amaba.

—Sota no le contó a nadie sobre tú madre—le dijo Kouga y ella le sonrió.

—Él pensaba que era mejor que menos personas supieran que todavía existía la línea de sangre de la familia Higurashi—ella suspiró. No sabía si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si hubiesen hallado a su madre.

— ¿Cómo vencerás a Naraku?—le preguntó Ayame—Si ni la propia Kagome pudo…—Hikari le sonrió.

—Kagome se encontraba débil por el apareamiento con Sesshomaru…—lo dijo en voz alta y todos la miraron sorprendida. Ella se sonrojó.

—Te equivocas no fue por eso que ella se encontraba débil—Hikari le iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando las grandes puertas del salón fueron abiertas y por ella entraba una copia exacta de Sesshomaru.

—Fue por mí—le dijo la mini copia del Daiyokai.

—Padre—dijo el chico mientras hacía una leve reverencia a Sesshomaru. Luego procedía a sentarse a su lado derecho.

—Mucho gusto soy Shirimaru…—ella lo miró asombrada.

—Es tú hijo…—el chico le sonrió y en aquella sonrisa puedo ver a Kagome.

—Es increíble…—Shirimaru la miró fijamente y ella se estremeció.

—Es cierto que tiene gran parecido a mi madre pero en definitiva no es ella—todos en la sala rodaron los ojos.

—Claro que no lo soy—le dijo ella algo ofendida por el tono que había utilizado—Ella es una persona y yo soy otra completamente diferente—el chico le sonrió.

—Me agrada—Hikari rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

—Kagome no me dijo nada sobre él—Kouga le sonrió.

—Me imagino que esperaba que tú misma lo descubrieras—Hikari suspiró.

—Como les decía…—todos sonrieron—Kagome se encontraba débil, independientemente la razón de la causa de su debilidad…yo soy diferente—todos la miraron sin comprender.

—Es cierto que he heredado la energía santa de todos mis antepasados pero así mismo heredé algo más…—ella los miró a todos—La perla de Shikon no desapareció con el cuerpo de Kagome como todos pensaban…—Hikari dejó que poco a poco su energía se fuera filtrando por todo su cuerpo, más de uno se estremeció por la cantidad de energía sagrada que ella emitía.

—Imposible—dijo Rin y ella le sonrió.

—No lo es. La perla se fundió en el alma de Kagome y yo heredé ese poder—nadie emitió comentario alguno.

—Pero dentro de la perla había energía santa y de yokai—dijo Kouga.

—Lo sé y es por esa razón… —el poder santo volvió a su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue filtrando una energía completamente distinta, esta era oscura y viciosa, muy parecida a la del vampiro.

—Es por esa razón que mi energía se ha adaptado tan bien a la de Alucard—todos jadearon. Sentían el mismo escalofrío que cuando el vampiro libraba su energía.

—Dos esencias completamente diferentes, conviviendo en armonía—dijo Shippo y ella le sonrió.

—Sí, convive una a lado de la otra—todos miraban con fascinación como la energía santa y oscura podían estar en un mismo cuerpo y que este lo resistía.

—Con ese nivel de poder podrías fácilmente vencer a Naraku—le dijo Ayame y ella asintió.

—No es él quien me preocupa—les dijo a todos lo que le habían dicho sus antepasados. Seres más poderosos y siniestros que Naraku vendrán en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Lucharemos—dijo Kouga y todos asintieron.

—Hikari…—le llamó Shippo y ella lo miró.

— ¿Eres un vampiro?—todos la miraron atentamente.

—Algo así—la miraron con confusión—Cuando estaba en aquel trance con mis antepasados, accidentalmente pedí un deseo—los presentes jadearon y cuando le iban a preguntar cuál había sido su deseo, la respuesta vino cuando ella tomó entre sus manos las del vampiro. Todos jadearon por la impresión, el vampiro abrió un poco sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

—Un deseo desinteresado…—dijo Rin.

—Sólo alguien como tú podría hacer algo así—dijo Kouga mientras sonreía. No había duda que Hikari tenía una pequeña porción del alma de Kagome. En actos como aquellos, podía verse reflejada su querida amiga.

— ¿Eres algo así como un vampiro-miko?—preguntó Rin con curiosidad. Hikari asintió.

—Conservo mis poderes como miko pero al mismo tiempo poseo la energía de un vampiro—los ojos de la miko se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron un poco, no eran lo suficientemente largos como los de Alucard, pero eran más largos que el promedio.

— ¿Beberás sangre?—preguntó Seras.

—Sólo de la mía—respondió Alucard por ella.

— ¿Podrás salir a la luz del sol?—esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Hikari.

—Mi maestro puede salir a la luz del sol—respondió Seras por el vampiro.

—Es molesto pero tolerable—Alucard miró a su compañera—Ella al tener aún poderes de miko, la protegerán—la chica le sonrió.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme—le dijo Shippo y ella rió.

Hikari miró a todos los presentes y se sintió en casa. Sintió una leve presión en su mano y miró a los ojos de aquel vampiro que le había robado el corazón. Tenían altibajos y él podría a veces ser tan intenso y poco razonable pero aun así lo amaba; estaba consciente que muchas veces iban a pelear, debido a sus diversas maneras de pensar, pero eso conllevaba a tener una relación, no siempre compartirán los mismos gustos, pensamientos pero eso era lo divertido, el conocer nuevos aspectos de la otra persona e intercambiar ideas, discutir sobre diversos temas, claro que en su caso él siempre querrá tener las de ganar. Ambos debían ser tolerables con el otro pero lo iban a lograr.

Él le sonrió mostrando sus enormes colmillos y ella se estremeció. Por su mente pasaron diversas imágenes de lo que él le quería hacer en esos precisos momentos y lo hizo saber mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por una de sus piernas.

— ¡Alucard…!—chilló y él tuvo el descaro de reír.

Su vida jamás iba a ser aburrida, no con ese vampiro a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Epílogo

El jardín estaba rodeado de globos infantiles y mesas adornadas con diferentes arreglos de diversos colores. Había mesas por doquier y decenas de sillas esparcidas por todas partes. Había juegos inflables de diversos tamaños y colores.

—Esto es exagerado—dijo una voz detrás de ella y Hikari sonrió.

—Nada es demasiado para complacer a tus hijos—el vampiro emitió un gruñido y atrajo hacia sí a su amada compañera.

— ¿Por qué debe ser en el día?—ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque es una fiesta infantil no para adultos—Alucard rió mientras esparcía besos por el contorno del cuello de la chica.

—Hagamos nuestra propia fiesta para adultos…—Hikari sintió su cuerpo estremecerse mientras las manos del vampiro se paseaban por el contorno de sus pechos.

— ¡Argh!—gruñó alguien mientras se cubría los ojos—Podrían alejar sus manos uno de los otros mientras haya niños presentes—el vampiro no detuvo su ataque y Hikari sintió sus mejillas colorearse. Su amado vampiro era descarado.

—Alucard…—chilló cuando él le dio un leve mordisco.

—Al paso que van a tener que abrir su propio lugar para infantes—le dijo Kouga mientras hacía señas al vientre ya vistoso de Hikari.

—El proceso de hacerlos, es de lo más placentero…—Kouga hizo sonidos de arcadas mientras Hikari emitía un chillido de pura vergüenza.

— ¡Alucard!—gritó y el vampiro detuvo su avance. Le encantaba avergonzar a su compañera.

— ¿Están decentes?—preguntó Rin.

—Sí, ya se detuvieron—dijo Kouga y el vampiro reía divertido ante el bochorno del yokai.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—chillaron dos voces mientras aparecían por la puerta.

—Kagome…—dijo Hikari mientras la niña corría a los brazos de su madre.

—Kikyo…—dijo Alucard mientras alzaba a su querida niña.

— ¿Dónde está mi apuesto príncipe?—preguntó Hikari, mientras levantaba a Kagome.

—Toga rompiendo corazones como siempre—Hikari rió divertida.

Ella había quedado embarazada de sus primeros trillizos cuando había llegado su primer celo siendo pareja de Alucard quien prácticamente la había encerrado en su habitación y no la liberó hasta que había pasado aquella etapa. Claro que muchos los regañaron por ser tan descuidados ante la próxima batalla que se aproximaba pero una muy embarazada Hikari les demostró que podía luchar y acabar con todos con los ojos vendados.

—Mamá…mamá…—Kagome demandaba la atención de su madre. Ella miró a aquellos enormes ojos azules como el cielo— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el tío Sesshomaru?—todos rieron al ver la mirada llena de añoranza de la niña.

—De seguro peleando con tu tío Inuyasha—Kikyo miró a su madre ante la mención del nombre de Inuyasha.

Para todos aún era algo sorprendente como los hermanos Taisho habían hecho las paces. A pesar de que Sesshomaru estuvo tentando mil veces de asesinar a su medio hermano por la pérdida de Kagome, no pudo hacerlo. Él había sido una parte muy importante en la vida de su amada miko, a pesar de que él había sido el causante de la pérdida de ella, no podía asesinarlo. Eso era algo que ella no hubiese querido.

Luego de Hikari había intervenido mil veces en la relación de ambos, ellos poco a poco volvieron a tener una relación medio normal de hermanos y esto mejoró con el nacimiento de los trillizos que ella en nombre de aquellas grandes sacerdotisas, les había puesto el nombre en memoria de sus antepasados.

—Vayan en busca de sus tíos—ambos padres soltaron a sus hijas y vieron como estas desaparecían para aparecer en el jardín en busca de sus tíos.

— ¿Crees que tengan un final diferente?—preguntó Rin.

Hikari vio la interacción de sus hijas con sus queridos tíos y ella sonrió. Pudo deslumbrar brevemente el futuro de ellos y sonrió.

—Claro que sí, después de todo el hijo rojo del destino puede estirarse pero no romperse. Lo que debe estar unido, lo estará—ella sonrió cuando su amado vampiro pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados a la fiesta. La mansión de los Taisho se llenó rápidamente de risas de niños, quienes corrían de un lado al otro. Alrededor del lugar, los humanos no podían apreciar pero había un campo rosáceo que protegía el lugar de invitados no gratos.

—Alucard…—llamó Hikari cuando no encontró a su vampiro por ningún lado. Vio que la capa ondeante roja de su querido vampiro, desaparecía por la esquina del edificio.

Hikari le sonrió a algunos de los invitados y luego empezó a seguir a su amado vampiro. Podía sentir el creciente sentimiento de desasosiego que embargaba al vampiro. Negó con su cabeza, ya se imaginaba de dónde provenía aquello.

Lo vio parado de espalda mientras contemplaba el descenso del sol. Con esa luz, hacía que alrededor del vampiro se formase un halo de luz que lo hacía ver majestuoso. Su corazón latía deprisa, como siempre que lo hacía cuando lo miraba.

—Hikari…—susurró el vampiro y ella salió de su ensoñación. Se acercó al vampiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hmmm…—susurró mientras le sonreía.

—Eres mía…—ella asintió.

—Sólo tuya —el vampiro se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Soy un monstruo—le dijo y ella asintió.

—Eres mi monstruo—el vampiro seguía serio.

— ¿Me hace un monstruo al amar a uno?—le preguntó ella y él suspiró. Una tendencia humana que empezaba a pegársele.

—Eres lo más parecido a un ángel que he podido conocer…—ella rió.

—No lo soy—negó con su cabeza.

—Lo eres para mí—las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo. A veces Alucard podía ser algo romántico.

—Te amo…—dijo Hikari y el corazón del vampiro, emitió un sonido parecido a un latido. Ella escuchó maravillada aquel sonido. Amaba provocarle eso. Sólo lo hacía por y para ella.

—Para siempre—le dijo Alucard y ella asintió.

—Para siempre—y se fundieron en un pasional beso.

Algunas almas están destinadas a encontrarse para permanecer juntas para siempre pero otras se separan por un tiempo pero el mismo tiempo será el encargado de volver a unirlas. El hilo rojo del destino podrá estirarse pero jamás romperse.


End file.
